Equestria Girls : Transformers
by DTLA1992
Summary: Cuando su corona es robada, Twilight Sparkle deberá viajar hacia otra dimensión - cambiada por completo - para recuperar su elemento donde forjará nuevas amistades. A su vez se verá involucrada en un antiguo conflicto entre razas alienígenas que cambiará su vida, y el destino de este nuevo mundo. Re - Subido.
1. Prólogo

Emergiendo del vacío, en el soberano espacio, un conjunto de grabados y figuras de origen incierto van mostrándose ante la suave luz del Sol. El conjunto de símbolos aparecen formando parte de un descomunal cuerpo geométrico hecho de metal - vagando sin rumbo alguno - en cuya superficie fueron tallados cual fino relieve sobre una escultura.

" _Antes del correr del tiempo, existía el Cubo._

 _No conocemos su_ _origen_ _. Sólo sabemos que tiene el poder de crear mundos y dotarlos de vida._

 _Fue así como nació nuestra raza._

 _Durante un tiempo vivimos en armonía. Pero como todo gran poder, algunos lo querían para el bien. Y otros para el mal._

 _Y eso ocasionó la guerra."_

En cierto punto de su trayectoria, el Cubo es impactado por una serie de asteroides de tal manera que logran cambiar el curso de su viaje. El artefacto metálico se ve envuelto en llamas mientras era empujado por la fuerza de gravedad ingresando en la atmósfera de un cuerpo celeste azulino, desapareciendo por completo en su faz.

" _Una guerra que asoló nuestro planeta, y provocó que la muerte lo consumiera por completo._

 _Y el Cubo se perdió en los inalcanzables confines del espacio._

 _Nos dispersamos en la galaxia con la esperanza de encontrarlo y reconstruir nuestro hogar._

 _Buscamos en cada sector._

 _En cada mundo._

 _Y justo cuando habíamos perdido toda esperanza, el mensaje de un nuevo descubrimiento nos llevó a un planeta desconocido llamado…_

 _Tierra..."_

* * *

Twilight se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias mientras los colocaba con cuidado dentro de los cajones del velador luego de haber viajado desde Ponyville en compañía de sus amigas - Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy - y Spike, su leal asistente, para poder asistir a su primera Cumbre como princesa el día de mañana.

Entonces tomó su corona, el Elemento de la Magia, y lo coloca sobre su cabeza. Se mira en el espejo, más de sus labios escapa un débil suspiro.

"¿Qué tienes Twilight?" Preguntó el bebé dragón, dejando a un lado sus quehaceres. Desde que arribaron al Imperio de Cristal había notado que Twilight se encontraba ansiosa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para ocultarlo, queriendo dar a entender que no se mostraba conforme con su nueva apariencia. Incluso ahora que se encontraban dentro del Castillo de Cristal, la joven Alicornio se sentía cada vez más lejos de su hogar y de la tranquila vida que llevaba antes de su ascenso.

"No lo sé Spike. Estoy preocupada, supongo." Respondió la de melena púrpura y rosada, "La Princesa Cadence recibió el Imperio de Cristal para gobernarlo, ¿qué tal si ahora que soy una princesa Celestia espera a que gobierne mi propio _reino_?"

"¡Eso sería asombroso!" Exclamó Spike con entusiasmo.

"No, no lo sería," contestó Twilight con fastidio. El hecho de que ahora posea un par de alas y una corona no significaba que sería una buena líder – lo que aumentaba sus temores ante el hecho de fallar en sus nuevos deberes reales.

"Sí lo serás Twilight," le aseguró Spike, "pero calma, deberías descansar. Te espera un gran día." Twilight pudo encontrar la calma tras escuchar las palabras del pequeño dragón, y siguiendo su consejo se arropa dentro de las sábanas presta a conciliar el sueño – hasta que sus alas se extendieron de manera involuntaria.

* * *

El silencio gobernaba dentro de la habitación mientras sus habitantes dormían plácidamente en sus piezas; de repente el brusco sonido de un golpe hace despertar a Twilight y a Spike quienes ven a una figura que se ocultaba tras una tela oscura llevándose un objeto brillante dentro de su alforja, que Twilight rápidamente reconoció.

"¡Mi corona! ¡Tiene mi corona!" Exclamó Twilight completamente alarmada.

El ladrón pronto emprende la rápida huida por los pasillos del castillo, con la Alicornio y el bebé dragón corriendo tras él. Los gritos despertaron a los demás Elementos de la Armonía, quienes comprendiendo de inmediato la situación se unen a sus amigos en la frenética persecución.

Pronto, Twilight Sparkle descubriría lo que ese poni sería capaz de hacer. Y a qué conllevaría este encuentro.

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony, My Little Pony**_

 _ **Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **My Little Pony**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Me preguntaba qué era la amistad**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **My Little Pony**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **My Little Pony**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **My Little Pony**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Me preguntaba qué era la amistad**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **My Little Pony**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **My Little Pony**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Es la solución**_

 _ **La magia lo hace aún mejor**_

 _ **Porque hoy…**_

 _ **Y por siempre habrá una gran amistad.**_

* * *

… _Pero llegamos demasiado tarde."_


	2. Capítulo Uno

Los enormes corredores dentro del castillo crepitaban de vida con el constante sonar de los cascos galopando sin cesar en una carrera por recuperar el mágico artefacto, más el intruso se mantiene un paso adelante valiéndose de la oscuridad para burlar al grupo. Twilight rápidamente realizó su hechizo de teletransportación interponiéndose entre el bandido y su posible ruta de escape.

Para su sorpresa, éste fue capaz de ejecutar también el mismo encantamiento a la perfección, dejando el manto sobre el rostro de la princesa. Ni bien Twilight se despojó de la tela dio la vuelta y por fin pudo ver la apariencia del poni - o mejor dicho _la_ poni: una hermosa unicornio de ojos color jade, melena y cola con los colores del fuego y en su flanco mostraba una Cutie Mark del mismo tono pero con la forma del Sol.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa formada en sus labios la yegua prosigue con su huida, el Elemento de la Magia en su poder. Twilight se pone en marcha de nuevo impulsada ante la posibilidad de perder su corona más que por el hecho de averiguar quién era esa poni.

La de melena de fuego cambió su expresión satisfactoria a una de miedo al percatarse que ya tenía a seis ponies y un bebé dragón a punto de acorralarla; un momento de distracción que Twilight aprovecha para tomar impulso y taclear a la unicornio contra las puertas de un enorme salón, abriéndose de golpe mientras ambas caen al suelo.

La corona sale volando de la alforja de la yegua tras la abrupta caída en dirección hacia un enorme espejo que se hallaba posicionado sobre un pedestal y adornado con un marco que - extrañamente – tenía la forma de una herradura. Todas observaban cómo el artefacto iba en su ruta de colisión contra la superficie del espejo esperando escuchar el fuerte sonido del vidrio roto y los fragmentos volando por doquier.

En vez de eso sucedió algo inesperado: el Elemento _desapareció_ por completo tras atravesar el frente del espejo, seguido por un leve destello de luz, como si se hubiese tratado de alguna clase de encantamiento. Los espectadores soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror sintiéndose incapaces de encontrar una explicación lógica para lo acontecido.

"¿Qué hiciste con mi corona?" Demandó Twilight totalmente confundida; sin embargo, la unicornio únicamente soltó una risita burlona como si la situación actual no le importase en lo absoluto. "Lamento que tuviera que ser así, _Princesa_ ," con estas palabras la ojijade se teletransportó de nuevo frente al espejo y lo cruzó, desapareciendo completamente tal como sucedió con la corona.

Esto aumentó la conmoción entre los habitantes de Ponyville, quienes no dejaban de preguntarse mentalmente qué fue lo que ocurrió y quién era esa poni - si sólo pudiesen hallar la respuesta para ésta última pregunta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya de noche, las ponis y el bebé dragón se encontraban una vez más frente al misterioso espejo en donde el elemento de Twilight fue a parar; anteriormente habían explicado los acontecimientos de hurto a las princesas mayores y de las propiedades mágicas del objeto que hallaron en uno de los salones del castillo. Fue la Princesa Celestia quien aclaró la primera duda en cuestión:

Sunset Shimmer. Alguna vez fue la estudiante de la princesa del Sol poco antes de que Twilight inicie sus estudios con ella, pero creció con sentimientos de ambición y deshonestidad al ver que no conseguía sus metas con rapidez como a ella le gustaba. Celestia intentó ayudarla más Sunset Shimmer optó por abandonar sus estudios y seguir su propio camino, terminando en el robo del Elemento de la Armonía - las ponis se percataron que había pena en la voz de la Princesa Celestia mientras narraba su relato.

Aún así Twilight no entendía la razón por la que Sunset decidió robar su corona. "Pronto sabrás más de ese lugar de lo que yo sé," con esa oración Celestia se dirigió hacia cierto lugar que tenía en mente; de igual manera, Luna y Cadence la siguieron en silencio junto a los residentes de Ponyville.

Volviendo a la escena, la Princesa Luna explicó que el mencionado espejo era, en realidad, un portal hacia _otro mundo_ \- uno que se abría una vez cada cierto tiempo, treinta lunas para ser exactos - Luna tuvo que interrumpir su narración cuando una emocionada Pinkie Pie hizo contacto con la superficie le la puerta (La emoción).

"Siempre estuvo en la sala del trono de Canterlot," continuó Luna, "pero cuando la Princesa Cadence recibió el Imperio de Cristal se lo enviamos para que lo cuidara. Inclusive, Cadence me comentó que el espejo había estado mostrando signos de actividad hace un par de noches atrás."

Celestia se miró a sí misma en el espejo con una mirada de derrota en su rostro, nadie se hubiera imaginado verla en ese estado. "Siempre pensé que Sunset Shimmer lo utilizaría algún día para regresar a Equestria y buscar mi consejo. Obviamente eso no fue lo que pasó." comentó la mayor de las hermanas reales con dureza en sus palabras.

"Twilight, debes utilizar el espejo para ir a ese otro mundo y recuperar tu corona," interrumpió Cadence dirigiéndose a su cuñada y ahora recién nombrada princesa, "sin ella, los demás Elementos de la Armonía no tendrán poder y Equestria se quedaría sin uno de sus medios más importantes de defensa."

"Tu corona no debe estar en el lugar que Sunset Shimmer llama ahora su hogar. Seguramente lo utilizará para lastimar a los habitantes de ese reino," añadió la princesa de la noche. Twilight asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo las palabras de sus colegas princesas, no quería pensar en las terribles consecuencias que traería para todos los ponis si es que no recuperaba el Elemento.

Sintiendo un peso sobre su lomo, Twilight se percató que su mentora había colocado una alforja con todas sus pertenencias ya preparadas para emprender el viaje.

"Debes partir de una vez." Dijo Celestia.

La de melena púrpura tragó saliva por un momento y luego asintió la cabeza lista para comenzar su misión, pero Rainbow Dash le cortó el paso ladeando su cabeza en señal de protesta junto a las demás yeguas. De ningún modo iban a dejar sola a Twilight por su propia cuenta en un mundo totalmente desconocido y con una loca ex – estudiante con sed de dominio global.

"¡Estoy tan _nerviosonada_!" Exclamó Pinkie Pie con la alegría dibujada en toda su expresión (típico de Pinkie Pie) ante la idea de conocer un nuevo reino y formar nuevos amigos de paso, siendo replicada por Applejack en un tono poco entusiasmada.

Twilight se sintió más segura si sus amigas iban a acompañarla en su misión, sin embargo la Princesa Celestia con mucho pesar se negó a que las demás vayan también porque temía que el equilibrio de ese mundo alterno se pueda romper si todas decidiesen cruzar el portal, generando un caos que haría imposible que Twilight le pueda quitar su corona a Sunset Shimmer.

"¡El tiempo esencial!" Insistió la Princesa Luna, su rostro tornándose más serio mientras seguía hablando, "recuerda: al quinto día, cuando la luna llegue a su punto máximo en el cielo, el portal se cerrará y cuando lo haga pasarán otras treinta lunas antes de que seas capaz de utilizarla para regresar."

La de melena tricolor se preparó para comenzar su viaje. Sería difícil sin la ayuda de sus amigas, pero Twilight tragó aire y comenzó a dar pasos seguros hacia el espejo mientras las demás yeguas le daban palabras de ánimo – Celestia tenía su plena confianza en ella, tenía el apoyo completo de sus amistades. No iba a defraudarlas – lentamente ingresó con cuidado hacia el portal, sin vacilación, hasta sumergirse por completo en él.

Justo al momento de aparecer el destello de luz que Twilight dejó atrás, Spike no pudo contener los nervios y tal cual proyectil se dirigió rápidamente en dirección al espejo, ignorando los llamados de las yeguas reunidas a su alrededor.

* * *

Twilight y Spike sentían que sus cuerpos eran estirados y daban varias vueltas dentro de un remolino mientras el vórtice los absorbía hacia lo desconocido. Sólo veían luces de múltiples colores a su paso, sin poder procesar o comprender lo que sucedía, hasta que un resplandor los cegó por completo. Lo único que se escuchó antes de quedar en silencio completo fue el lento y profundo sonido de una voz metálica.


	3. Capítulo Dos

El mundo se sentía pesado dentro de la cabeza de Twilight Sparkle mientras lentamente abría los ojos. No recordaba mucho sobre lo ocurrido mientras viajaba por el portal - salvo la sensación de ser estirada por una poderosa fuerza e inmediatamente caer dentro de un huracán de manera inexplicable. Al comienzo pudo ver una mariquita volando enfrente de ella, después notó que se encontraba pisando césped recién podado.

Al instante reconoció una voz que la estaba llamando. ¿Spike? ¡Imposible! Se suponía que debía estar esperando junto a las demás en Equestria, esta misión era peligrosa en sí para un bebé dragón como él, ¿y si hubiera terminado lastimado estando dentro del vórtice? ¿O peor aún?

¡Celestia no lo permita jamás!

Justo cuando se disponía a regañar al pequeño polizón, la joven princesa se quedó fría momentáneamente.

"¿Spike?... ¿Eres un _perro_?" Exclamó incrédula la lavanda. Y en verdad, su leal asistente ahora se había transformado en un cachorro púrpura con un collar adornado con púas alrededor de su cuello. Hasta el mismo tuvo que darse una vuelta contemplando con extrañeza su nueva apariencia.

"Eso… parece. Pero no tengo idea de lo que tú _eres._ "

Sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo, Twilight alzó su casco para poder apoyarse y ponerse de pie. Sólo para darse cuenta que _ya no tenía un casco_.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Gritó alarmada tras ver las cosas en los extremos de sus miembros, tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar sus gritos y no atraer la atención. Volvió a examinar lo que había reemplazado su pezuña, así como el otro, eran planos y tenían cinco palos separados que sobresalían en cada uno; tenían el aspecto de una garra pero de una textura mas fina y suave - los había visto antes en un libro, creo que les decían… _¿manos? -_ los movía hacia atrás y adelante, hasta realizó giros al aire esperando deshacerse de ellos pero fue en vano.

Si sus cascos eran así, no quería imaginarse cómo se vería el resto de su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada hacia su torso: llevaba una camisa azul claro y una falda púrpura, en la parte izquierda de esta había una impresión de su Cutie Mark - una gran estrella color rosa con cinco pequeñas estrellas color blanco, cosidas sobre la tela - obviamente esto aumentó el pánico en Twilight.

¿Cómo es que la Princesa Celestia no le advirtió sobre esto?

"Twilight, te tienes que tranquilizar," Dijo Spike, buscando calmar a la yegua. Haciendo varias respiraciones la peli púrpura inhala un poco de aire y se calma, por el momento. "¿Cómo se ve lo demás de mí?," preguntó temerosa.

"Como tú, pero sin ser _tú_. Tu nariz es muy pequeña." Twilight extendió su mano y se tocó la cara, su boca se había encogido completamente y ahora sólo tenía una pequeña nariz en lo alto de su cara. La princesa se aterrorizó nuevamente y estuvo a punto de pegar otro grito al aire, hasta que el can tapó su boca con sus patas.

"¿Vas a gritar otra vez?" preguntó preocupado Spike. Twilight negó con la cabeza, sabía que no lograría nada en lo absoluto si se quedaba sobre la hierba lamentándose sobre su apariencia, así que comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor para tener una idea clara sobre el nuevo mundo.

Había hierba color verde, cielo azul, una estatua de mármol de un caballo encabritado sobre sus patas traseras al frente de un gran castillo rojo, el suelo estaba pavimentado con concreto en su mayoría, habían casas desde el otro lado construidas de material noble y con un jardín propio en sus afueras. Twilight se dio cuenta de que la base de la estatua parecía brillar - como si estuviera hecho del mismo material del espejo - concluyendo que _este_ era el otro lado del portal.

 _Cinco días,_ se recordó, _o más de treinta lunas._

"Hay que encontrar mi corona lo antes posible y volver allá," comentó la de 'cabellos' tricolor con decisión. Había notado que los habitantes de este reino se desplazaban únicamente sobre dos piernas y llevaban puesto varias prendas sobre su cuerpo, al igual que ella; debía ser un patrón común en esta sociedad, dedujo, así que cuidadosamente Twilight comienza a apoyarse sobre sus piernas traseras buscando imitar el tipo de locomoción de dicho espécimen.

La verdad se hubiera sentido mas cómoda si tuviera la facilidad de poder galopar sobre sus cuatro cascos, aunque comenzaba a tomar el ritmo rápidamente, debía admitir, hasta que siente que comienza a desmoronarse y estuvo a punto de desplomarse contra el pavimento si no fuera porque sus manos - instintivamente - se aferran sobre una superficie sólida.

Nuevamente Twilight retoma la postura y gira para toparse con algo que captó su atención: era un carruaje, o algo que aparentaba serlo, de color amarillo con un par de franjas negras que se extendían desde el frente hasta la cara posterior pasando por encima del techo. Presentaba dos pares de ruedas metálicas recubiertas por hule, un pequeño tubo ubicado por detrás, ocho luces que adornaban ambos frentes colocadas sobre láminas gruesas de acero, cuatro ventanas en la parte superior y dos espejos que sobresalían por ambos lados delanteros.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Twilight notó varios de estas carrozas metálicas pasando sobre la pista en diferentes tamaños y modelos, la gran mayoría siendo conducidos por los nativos del lugar desde adentro; le recordaba as raro artefacto que los Hermanos Flim y Flam una vez exhibieron cuando llegaron por primera vez a Ponyville.

Sin embargo éste se veía opacado y, al juzgar por su apariencia, parecía un modelo antiguo; hasta se podía apreciar el óxido en algunas zonas de su marco y sobre la parte superior. Totalmente diferente a los que vio pasar hace unos instantes.

Desplazándose con lentitud, la princesa da la vuelta hacia el lado izquierdo del móvil. Por una de sus ventanas divisa el interior, encontrando tres asientos recubiertos con cuero - dos por delante y uno rectangular ubicado posteriormente - ademas de una palanca posicionada entre ambos asientos, una radio instalada dentro del módulo, un aromatizante con forma de abeja que colgaba de un pequeño espejo y terminando un timón igualmente cubierto por cuero.

Empleando uno de sus nuevos dedos, Twilight remueve la suciedad que cubría el timón descubriendo una imagen impresa en el centro; era un rostro, o una máscara creía ella, formado por líneas rectas como si lo hubieran dibujado a base de figuras geométricas. Como si fuese atraído por el objeto, la transformada alicornio decide tocar la pieza del carruaje hasta que-

¡WHOOOP!

El ruido de una bocina emergió con fuerza al momento de querer presionar el centro del timón, asustando a Twilight quien sale de su curiosidad y volviendo a la realidad. "Perdón Spike, me había dejado llevar por la forma de este objeto," dijo la joven con un poco de pena, "se veía interesante. Espero que el dueño no se vaya a molestar por estar revisando su carruaje."

"Descuida, si deseas te ayudo a estudiarlo cuando hayamos recuperado tu corona," contestó el leal asistente, intrigado también por el aspecto del carro. "Sólo que hay que comenzar a buscar primero y luego volver a Equestria."

"Es verdad. Yo sugiero que empecemos buscando en el castillo primero."

Ambos comienzan a dirigirse hacia el edificio dejando atrás su peculiar encuentro con la extraña máquina. Sin que nadie pudiera percatarse la radio comienza a encenderse por su propia cuenta, el cursor moviéndose de izquierda a derecha transmitiendo una extraña señal en un audio casi incomprensible.

* * *

Con mucha cautela Twilight y Spike logran ingresar al castillo, procurando no ser visto por algún guardia ni querer alertar a Sunset Shimmer sobre su presencia en este lugar; la peli púrpura tenía demasiado con el hecho de estar dentro de otro cuerpo y tener que lidiar los problemas sin emplear su cuerno tras percatarse que _tampoco_ presentaba momentos antes de entrar.

Se acercaron a una caja de vidrio que estaba al frente, conteniendo varios trofeos y reliquias que Twilight creyó habían sido robados también por Sunset. Vió su reflejo en el vidrio, quedando conmovida ante la imagen que presenciaba - atrás había quedado la familiar figura de poni, en su lugar otro ser quien ocupaba su aspecto.

De repente el área de la entrada resonaron con el timbre de unas campanas, tomando por sorpresa a los visitantes. De la nada los corredores comenzaron a llenarse de criaturas como ella - chicos y chicas al parecer - empujándose entre ellos, entablando conversaciones y dirigiéndose con prisa en múltiples direcciones. Twilight hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie entre tambaleos, siendo derribada al suelo por el impulso de una jovencita que se asemejaba a la Diamond Tiara de su mundo.

Con dificultad se arrastra hasta salir de la multitud hasta toparse con un cuerpo.

"¡Whoa! ¿Estás bien?"

Preguntó una voz a Twilight. Era un chico de cabellos azules, tez naranja clara quien vestía una chaqueta negra sobre un polo blanco con la figura de un escudo azul y u rayo en el centro, pantalones azules tipo jean y zapatillas con diseño; se veía preocupado al verla en el suelo como si se hubiera caído. La princesa sólo logro asentir y dejarse ayudar por este extraño quien le ayudó a levantarse; parecía alguien de buen corazón - a parte de lindo. Le recordaba a cierto poni pegaso con quién tropezó el día antes de partir de Equestria, en el Castillo de Cristal.

"No creo que esto sea un castillo." Comentó Spike. Y francamente, por la presencia de estos jóvenes riendo y manipulando unos pequeños aparatos con las manos podía estar en lo correcto. Pero si no era un castillo, ¿qué era entonces?

* * *

 _ **Nunca antes vi algo igual a este lugar**_

 _ **Todo está cambiado y este mundo de cabeza está**_

 _ **Uso ya dos pies. Eso es algo que no sé**_

 _ **Poco tiempo los tendré. Mucho tengo que aprender**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aquí nadie usa la magia o alas para volar**_

 _ **Esta ropa no es usual. Mi nariz pequeña está**_

 _ **Todo es confuso aunque nuevo es**_

 _ **Pero lo analizo y siento que es familiar también**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Qué extraño es)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Al mundo trato de entender**_

 _ **Pero extraño es...**_

 _ **Todo aquí es impresionante**_

 _ **Pero extraño es...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Qué extraño es)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Qué extraño es)**_


	4. Capítulo Tres

Las calles de la ciudad de Canterlot mostraban gran actividad durante las primeras horas del día con las pistas despejadas para que sus habitantes puedan transitar libremente ya sea para llegar puntuales a sus trabajos y centros de estudios, ir de compras al centro comercial o simplemente dar un paseo para distraerse del quehacer diario.

Esperando al cambio de señal del semáforo, se encontraba el vehículo que minutos atrás estuvo estacionado frente al edificio hacia donde aquella chica y su compañero habían ingresado. No siempre se podía apreciar un modelo Chevrolet Camaro 1977 en plena actividad por estos días – su aspecto deteriorado le quitaba interés a todo quien lo viera, permitiéndole pasar desapercibido entre la multitud en movimiento.

Una vez que la luz cambió a verde, arrancó nuevamente y dobló en una esquina hacia la izquierda siguiendo de frente tres cuadras abajo. Hace una parada cerca de un poste de alumbramiento, frente a una tienda como si estuviera esperando a alguien pacientemente.

En el lado contrario se observa una camioneta remolcadora Ford F – 350 blanca con dos franjas amarillo y azul celeste a los costados desde el frente hasta el parachoques, dejado en el garaje de la tienda. Desde el interior divisa la presencia del viejo Chevy – como si una persona se encontrase en el asiento delantero observando los carros que pasan – un símbolo en forma de rostro tallado en el centro del timón idéntico al del auto deportivo.

Y como el anterior, comienza a cobrar vida por su cuenta al enviar señales mediante las luces frontales hacia el Camaro, quien también le responde del mismo modo a manera de un saludo amigable.

Despacio, el remolque comienza a encender los motores sin que el dueño de la tienda se dé cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo – aparte que estaba ocupado en una conversación con un socio o uno de sus empleados. Dobla a la derecha hacia el otro carril para luego irse de frente, el Camaro siguiendo por detrás para mas tarde encontrarse con el Ford en el próximo punto de encuentro.

* * *

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma?" Dijo Twilight con una mirada seria en su rostro interrumpiendo a una de esas criaturas de dos piernas que estaba atacando verbalmente a otra.

Segundos atrás la princesa y el cachorro se encontraban observando a través de un mar de casilleros metálicos verdes que se encontraban apoyados en línea contra la pared con el fin de obtener un indicio de su corona cuando escuchó una vocecita bastante familiar viniendo al doblar la esquina.

Se asomó lo suficiente para observar a una jovencita de cabellos rosados y expresión tímida teniendo problemas con una chica de melena como el fuego. Al instante dedujo que era la Fluttershy de esta dimensión quien era amedrentada por las crueles palabras que provenían de la boca de la abusiva mientras se desmoronaba sobre el suelo.

Al parecer esa chica sabía de moda, con su chaqueta y botas de cuero y su minifalda naranja que le daban un carácter fuerte, y de gran inportancia porque ninguno de los que se encontraban cerca de ella se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra o si quiera dignarse a ayudar a su amiga. ¡Y Twilight no iba a tolerar que la siga maltratando de esa manera!

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste?" La brabucona se dio la vuelta, una mirada molesta cruzó por sus grandes ojos verdes quien de repente comienza a dar pasos desafiantes hacia la tricolor. Twilight, de igual manera, hace lo mismo.

"Dije, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma?" añadió la transformada alicornio mientras se acercaba hasta quedar cara a cara con la peli fuego.

Por alguna razón, la chica cambió su expresión de ira por una de desinterés mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios. "Debes ser nueva aquí," le contestó la de dos piernas con prepotencia haciendo a un lado el rostro de Twilight, "¡Yo le hablo a quién sea como yo quiera!" gritó mientras se hacía paso por los pasillos e intimidando a quienes todavía se encontraban presentes.

Fluttershy se alisó su falda color verde claro y arreglando su pasador en forma de mariposa, sintiéndose más calmada luego de presenciar la confrontación.

"¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste!"

"No podía quedarme indiferente," dijo Twilight con preocupación.

"Oh, es solo que… nadie confronta nunca a Sunset Shimmer."

¿Sunset Shimmer?

Con razón esa chica se le hacía familiar con su melena rojidorada. entonces ella también había adoptado la apariencia y vestimentas de las criaturas de este reino, lo que significaba que el Elemento de la Magia no se encontraba muy lejos. Ya veía la hora de regresar a casa con Spike y el preciado objeto.

"¿Has oído de ella?" le preguntó Fluttershy llamando la atención de Twilight, quien atinó a responderle con un distraído 'algo así'. "Creo que nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Te transfirieron a Canterlot High de alguna otra escuela?"

 _¡Entonces esto es una escuela!_ Se dijo mentalmente la peli púrpura y lavanda. Aunque un edificio bastante extraño para ser una escuela, debía admitir, pero tenía más sentido que pensar que esto era un castillo.

Acto seguido Twilight se presentó con esta Fluttershy tal como lo hizo cuando arribó por primera vez a Ponyville hace mucho tiempo atrás; y como entonces, la peli rosa se le dificultaba presentarse a la nueva estudiante hasta que divisó a Spike encariñándose con la tierna apariencia del cachorro, de esta manera ganando una nueva amiga.

"Así que, Fluttershy," dijo la princesa, "Sunset Shimmer dijo que levantaste algo. Algo que le pertenecía a ella, ¿no era una corona, o sí?"

La peli rosa se sorprendió por el comentario de Twilight, "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Um… solo lo adiviné," ofreció Twilight, "¿todavía la tienes?"

"No. Pero sé que pasó con ella," respondió Fluttershy. Cuenta que se encontraba repartiendo volantes para conseguir reclutas con el fin de salvar el refugio de animales de la ciudad de Canterlot sin éxito alguno, de repente sintió que algo la golpeó por detrás de su cabeza que resultó ser una corona.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, y para no extraviarla Fluttershy la había guardado en su mochila hasta el día siguiente, antes del inicio de las clases, para entregarla a la Directora Celestia.

" _¿Directora Celestia?_ " Preguntó Twilight confundida – debía ser otro título en este reino – más no iba a cuestionar al respecto así que le preguntó a la cuidadora de animales en dónde podía encontrarla, a lo que Fluttershy respondió señalando al final del pasillo tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Justo cuando ella y Spike se pusieron en marcha, Fluttershy le aconsejó poner al cachorro dentro de su mochila para no llamar la atención de los docentes o algún personal dentro de las instalaciones. Con el sonar de la campanada, Fluttershy se apresuró en asistir a su clase en dirección contraria dejando solos a la princesa y su leal asistente quienes hacían lo mismo rumbo a la oficina de la directora.

* * *

Ni bien había llegado a la oficina de la mencionada - y colocando cuidadosamente a Spike dentro de su mochila - Twilight se presentó a sí misma como una estudiante recién transferida a Canterlot High y de cómo Fluttershy le había entregado una corona que se encontraba extraviada.

Ciertamente esta versión de Celestia – con sus cabellos azul, lavanda y verde; vestida con una chaqueta color miel sobre una blusa negra, pantalón púrpura y zapatos dorados – le daba más tranquilidad a la joven alicornio ya que sabía que ante cualquier situación contaba con la guía de su maestra.

"Así es," comentaba la adulta, "le dije a la Sub Directora Luna que la pusiera en algún lugar seguro. ¿Te interesa en postularte para princesa del Baile de Otoño de este año?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Twilight estuvo a punto de contarle los hechos de su situación actual cuando la pregunta formulada por la directora la tomó por sorpresa. Celestia explicó que los alumnos de esta escuela elegían a una de sus compañeras para representarlos y ella recibe su corona en el evento; esto ya se estaba llevando a cabo en años anteriores porque Twilight había notado varias fotografías de Sunset Shimmer como la ganadora en cuatro ocasiones.

Ya estaba teniendo una idea.

Terminada a reunión, Twilight agradeció con formalidad y salió de la oficina de la Directora Celestia – quien se despide con una cálida sonrisa, aunque se había percatado que la adolescente tenía muchas preguntas por hacer pero no quiso decirlas.

Nuevamente en el pasillo, Spike cuestionó su decisión de no contarle la verdad y solicitar que le regresen su corona. Claro que eso hubiera sido lo más sencillo pero Twilight sabía que la Directora Celestia no le hubiera creído en lo absoluto y que la tomaría como una loca basándose en sus interacciones con Sunset y la Futtershy de este reino.

"Si quiero recuperar mi corona," dijo la de cabello tricolor, "tendré que convertirme en princesa del Baile de Otoño de Canterlot High. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer."

"¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo exactamente?" Preguntó su leal asistente. Por un momento el incómodo silencio llenó el ambiente del pasillo principal.

"No tengo la menor idea."

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dando paso al velo de la noche que cubría a la ciudad de Canterlot; sus luces, como varios puntitos que se parecían desde el aire, emanados de los edificios alumbran la zona de los suburbios – que también apoya con su alumbramiento a los transeúntes – sirviendo de un faro en medio de la oscuridad al igual que en varias zonas donde todavía hay señales de actividad constante.

Mas siempre existen individuos quienes prefieren la noche para que sus movimientos no sean detectados, evitar ponerse al descubierto y generar conmoción entre los habitantes. El Camaro y su acompañante Ford F – 350 ingresaron con cautela dentro del basurero municipal, pasando por varios contenedores que se encontraban abandonados, y detenerse en el centro del establecimiento.

Un suave sonido eléctrico inunda el lugar, los vehículos lentamente van separándose en múltiples piezas con el constante sonar del metal reensamblándose dando paso a una nueva estructura. Emergiendo bajo la tenue luz de la luna se muestran dos enormes robots, ópticas azules alumbrando las sobras, poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos en frente.

El del modo alterno Chevrolet le había contado sobre su hallazgo a su compañero Ford y de su raro encuentro con la chica y de su acompañante canino. De cómo la madrugada aparecieron de la nada desde la base de la estatua en frente de la escuela - que, basándose en las palabras de la adolescente, resultó ser un portal interdimensional - además de la mención de un artefacto de gran poder que necesitaba ser recuperado con extrema urgencia.

De ser así, la situación se estaba complicando aun más para ambos entes mecánicos. Habían escuchado del ataque del día de ayer y de la enorme destrucción como resultado del asalto, temían que esas criaturas resulten lastimadas si más adelante ocurriese lo mismo dentro de los límites de esta ciudad.

Con cuidado las máquinas escalan un pequeño cerro hecho de chatarra y montones de basura. Ya en la cima, despliegan del centro de sus pechos dos faros que apuntan al cielo nublado a manera de una señal para que la ayuda venga lo más pronto posible. No podían quedarse por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar ni tampoco se quedarían con los brazos cruzados mientras esperan a que algo nuevo suceda.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Un nuevo día dentro de los pasillos de la escuela Canterlot, los estudiantes saliendo de los salones de clases tras el sonar del timbre de receso mientras se dirigían a la cafetería para descansar un rato y charlar entre ellos.

Twilight y Spike habían pasado la noche anterior dentro de la biblioteca de la escuela – la princesa dedujo que tendría una si en verdad este raro lugar era una institución educativa: un amplio salón de dos niveles con estantes repletos de tomos hasta donde la vista podía dar que se conectaban por escaleras con tapiz fino y barandas bañadas en oro. Salvo por los extraños aparatos que se hallaban en el primer nivel, la Sparkle se sentía como de vuelta en Equestria; un lugar donde podía ser ella misma y tener control sobre las cosas, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Estuvo leyendo un poco sobre cómo el funcionamiento de las distintas máquinas y dispositivos locos que ofrecía este mundo, así como entender en qué se había convertido tras leer doce volúmenes actualizados acerca de la historia de la Humanidad

Mentalmente se hizo recordar que le ofrecería sus disculpas a Lyra cuando estén de regreso en Ponyville.

De vuelta en la cafetería, Twilight se encontró con Fluttershy y le comentó sobre su decisión de postularse para ser la nueva princesa del Baile de Otoño. A Fluttershy se mostró reacia ante la idea – _muy_ aparte de convencer a los grupos sociales de la escuela para que voten por la tricolor, Sunset sería capaz de hacerle la vida imposible si se metía en su camino – mas Twilight se mostraba determinada a entrar en el concurso por una causa mayor.

La cuidadora de animales le dio indicaciones para llegar al área del Gimnasio dónde podía ubicar a la organizadora del Comité del Baile, por alguna razón se negó a acompañar a Twilight y también le dijo algo sobre no entablar mucha comunicación con esa persona.

No comprendió por qué la de cabello rosa había dicho ese comentario, Twilight lo averiguaría más tarde, y con Spike llegaron fácilmente al gimnasio donde pudieron conocer a la Pinkie Pie de este reino por su rizado pelo rosa brillante y su pícara sonrisa mientras llenaba el lugar de adornos y serpentinas.

Un momento después entraría al escenario una chica rubia con sombrero de vaquero y botas marrones acompañada de una persona adulta de camisa roja y pantalón jean azul cargando varias cajas de botellas con contenido de sidra de manzana. No era difícil adivinar que se trataban de los equivalentes de Applejack y Big Mactintosh de este mundo.

A Twilight le dio bastante gusto poder encontrarse de nuevo con rostros familiares, aunque no se traten de los ponis a quienes ella y su acompañante estaban acostumbrados a ver. Sin embargo, cuando habló sobre su deseo de ser la princesa del baile Applejack contestó con seriedad en su tono de voz. "Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de competir contra ella, pero en quien menos debes confiar en esta escuela después de Sunset es Rainbow Dash."

"Es la capitana de todos los equipos de Canterlot High." Añadió Pinkie Pie.

"¡Es la capitana de los que dicen van a hacer algo por ti y luego te dan la espalda!" Terminó de decir la rubia con una rabieta.

La joven princesa no podía creer que alguien como Applejack pudiera hablar así de otra de sus amigas; aunque, ahora que recordaba, cuando mencionó el nombre de Fluttershy a Pinkie, la ojiazul dijo – con sus propias palabras: 'No dejes que ella te engañe con su tímida actitud. Ella puede ser realmente mala.' Y agregó que ya no eran amigas.

Esto confundió aún más a la Sparkle. ¿Por qué sus amigas se estaban tratando tan mal? ¿Qué las llevó a distanciarse de esta manera? Ciertamente este mundo estaba lleno de inesperadas sorpresas y una investigación a profundidad debía realizarse. Por ahora Twilight decidió tomar su mochila con Spike adentro, habiéndose inscrito en el concurso, y se retiraron del lugar con prisa.

"Sé que está ocultando algo," le dijo Pinkie Pie a Applejack observando con sospecha a la nueva estudiante mientras se alejaba del gimnasio. "Apuesto a que se topó con un robot alienígena que tiene la capacidad de poder transformarse en cualquier vehículo."

La Apple solo rodó los ojos con desinterés. A veces se preguntaba por qué todavía le hablaba a Pinkie Pie pero debía estar de acuerdo sobre esta chica Twilight, sólo sabía que la transfirieron de otra escuela y que ni bien entró se enfrentó a Sunset Shimmer en un careo por los pasillos.

Y mejor que ella no estuviera presente, porque a los pocos segundos aparecería la pelifuego.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé la historia, he estado ocupado últimamente y también varias cosas ocurrieron en mi entorno. Demoraré un tiempo en seguir publicando más capítulos; a parte que, como había explicado, este fanfic lo re-subí por un problema que tuve con mi computadora - ofrezco mis disculpas para quienes estuvieron leyendo la trama antes de re-publicarlo.**

 **Haré lo posible para seguir subiendo los demás capítulos y mejorar algunas partes. Disfruten del fic, y cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva sea bienvenido. ¡Muchas gracias por esperar y muchos saludos!**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde en la escuela Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer se hallaba en el terreno del campus deportivo luego de recibir un mensaje desde su celular.

Antes de salir Sunset había dado indicaciones a sus lacayos, Snips y Snails, para que espíen a Twilight y consigan cualquier información que la ex - estudiante de la Princesa Celestia pudiera utilizar en su contra.

Ya lo había hecho con aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarla, y lo volvería a realizar las veces que sea necesario para mantenerse en la cima y conseguir sus metas.

El suave ronroneo proveniente del motor de un carro se hizo escuchar con más fuerza mientras se iba aproximando hasta llegar a la peli fuego: un moderno Aston Martin One 77, de lunas polarizadas que presentaba un acabado rojo liso y líneas blancas a los costados a manera de ondulaciones, estacionándose frente al cerco que rodea el campus.

Sin embargo, este auto había llegado _sin_ la presencia de alguien presente, como lo fue en el caso de los Chevy Camaro y Ford F – 350. Un acercamiento a través de las lunas polarizadas lo podía confirmar.

Lo curioso del caso era que Sunset permanecía indiferente ante el hecho; es más, rodea al auto tranquilamente e ingresa por la puerta delantera mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y pone sus manos sobre la fina superficie del timón para dar la impresión que es ella quien lo conduce.

Hablando de éste se podía apreciar la figura de un rostro, o una máscara en este caso, con dos cuernos en la parte superior y ojos diamantados que convergían de tal manera que le otorgaban una vista perversa. El auto vuelve a la vida al encender los motores nuevamente y arranca en dirección hacia el corazón de la ciudad, con su pasajera, dejando atrás los suburbios y la estructura de Canterlot High por el momento.

* * *

Luego de un breve recorrido por la avenida principal, cortando entre calles para evitar el tránsito, el Aston Martin se detuvo en una plaza de tierra descampada destinada para la construcción de un nuevo edificio - la presencia de los enormes tubos, mezcladoras y demás materiales de construcción en uso lo denotaban.

La de ojos jade baja del vehículo, poniéndose al frente mientras lo mira como si esperase a que haga algo. Su respuesta llegó en la forma de un moderado timbre eléctrico acompañado por sonidos de ondas bajas que comenzaron a emanar del auto deportivo: la parrilla y el capó se desdoblaron hacia atrás desplazando el techo que, junto a los laterales y el parachoques, formen la estructura de un par de piernas metálicas. Acto seguido se fueron moldeando con los engranes, las ruedas y láminas de acero en constante movimiento las partes del pecho y los hombros – de donde emergieron los brazos reforzados con placas y una cabeza cubierta por un casco con ranuras a los costados.

Ante Sunset estaba la imagen de un robot de cinco metros de alto con ópticas rojas, una sonrisa formándose de sus labios y haciendo crujidos con el cuello.

"De verdad necesitaba estirarme en estos momentos," comenzó a hablar la máquina viviente, "como sabrás se vuelve realmente incómodo cuando uno no se puede desplazar adecuadamente cuando adoptas otra apariencia luego de un tiempo prolongado."

Si el comentario fue una indirecta a la verdadera naturaleza de la peli fuego, a ella no le interesaba. Sunset tenía una mirada seria en su rostro que comenzaba a inquietar al robot. Tal vez un cambio de tema sería una buena opción.

"Y dime, ¿cómo te está yendo en la escuela? ¿Sacando altas notas como siempre? Estuve buscando el otro día varios diseños de vestido que podrías utilizar para el baile de este año y encontré dos alternativas que tal vez podrías-"

"¿Ahora qué quieren esta vez, Knock Out?" Interrumpió Sunset con un tono más serio en su voz. Era obvio que estaba molesta por una razón mayor y la máquina estaba consciente de ello. "Es bastante tedioso tener que atender sus reclamos mientras estoy es clases sin tener que llamar la atención."

"Bueno, ambos sabemos cuál es el motivo, y es necesario tener que volver a tocar el tema para repasar los puntos de esta reunión." Explicó Knock Out mientras realiza una llamada desde su intercomunicador. En los siguientes minutos comenzaron a llegar otros vehículos a la zona de encuentro: desde el cielo comenzaron a aterrizar dos aviones de combate, un Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor y un Jet Harrier Jump, a la par con una camioneta Tactical Suburban 3500LT azul polinesio y un tractor blindado Buffalo H-MPVC que salían por detrás de los tubos de construcción.

Igual como el del modo alterno Aston Martin, comenzaron a doblarse y alterar sus estructuras hasta completar la imagen de enormes autómatas, sobre todo los que transforman en jets alcanzando una estatura de casi nueve metros de alto. Uno de ellos, el F-22 Raptor y el aparentemente líder del grupo, da un par de pasos al frente hacia la de cabellos de fuego.

"Sunset Shimmer, es un gusto volver a verte después de dos meses de nuestra última reunión," comenzó a hablar más para la incomodidad de Sunset, "deberás perdonar que hayamos decidido interrumpir tus horarios de estudio tan abruptamente. Verás, mis asociados y yo realmente estamos consternados por el progreso de tu _misión_ en la obtención del artefacto que nos prometiste."

"Un ligero contratiempo dentro del plan, Starscream, la corona todavía esta guardada en la oficina de la directora por suerte. La tendré nuevamente en mi poder una vez que gane durante la ceremonia del Baile de Otoño y compartiré sus poderes con ustedes."

"Vienes diciendo lo mismo durante tres años sin ningún resultado. Encima, te siguieron desde tu mundo," exclamó el Tactical Suburban con enojo, identificado como Breakdown cuando Knock Out lo llamó para que conserve la compostura. A Sunset no le llamó mucho la atención sobre el hecho que estos seres estén conscientes sobre la presencia de Twilight Sparkle y Spike, sabía que esta iba a ser una de las razones por la que sería llamada.

Después se encargaría de la princesa en su debido tiempo, por el momento seguía escuchando las reclamaciones del robot azulado.

"Pudiste llevarte esa cosa sin tener la necesidad de llamar la atención de un grupo de caballos parlantes. ¡Corremos el riesgo de quedar expuestos gracias a ello!"

En respuesta Sunset soltó una risa burlona que aumentó el enojo del Suburban, y lo dejó confundido a la vez. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la ex – equina lo interrumpe. "A veces no deja de sorprenderme tu ingenuidad, Breakdown. ¿Qué podrían estar expuestos? ¿Y qué me dicen de su pequeña gracia en el desierto?"

El comentario enmudeció al ser metálico y a sus semejantes. La de ojos jade sacó su celular de su bolsillo y deslizó la pantalla de su celular hasta mostrarles una página donde estaba publicada la noticia del asalto en la base militar de Arabia Equestre.

"Ustedes fueron quienes decidieron realizar otro ataque con la diferencia que **no** me consultaron al respecto, para que quieran adjudicarme una patética falta que bien pudieron manejar."

"Hicimos lo que normalmente haríamos como en las otras ocasiones," interrumpió el de las piezas del tractor Buffalo no esperando a que la Shimmer los amedrente nuevamente, "se erradicó una potencial amenaza que podía comprometer nuestros intereses tal como hubieras sugerido. No veo cuál es la diferencia."

"Qué se les ocurrió matar personas. Seis mil para ser precisos."

Las máquinas estaban teniendo una idea hacia dónde quería llegar Sunset: hasta el asalto de Saxon Front, se habían abstenido de cometer asesinatos por indicaciones de la pelifuego con el fin de mantener un perfil bajo y confundir a los líderes de las distintas naciones de la Tierra.

Starscream sabía que Sunset quería sacarles en cara que tras el atentado los humanos doblarían las investigaciones con el fin de dar con los causantes, y que tenían suerte de estar fuera de la lupa gracias en parte a ella – algo que detestaba admitir.

Sin más remedio, decide optar por el camino más diplomático y reconoció el _error_ a regañadientes si así lograba calmar a la chica. La Shimmer aseguró que dentro de dos días exactos tendría en su poder el Elemento de la Magia, el cual los ayudaría con sus planes.

"Recuerda equestriana, seguiremos honrando nuestro pacto siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte de lo acordado."

Añadió la del modo alterno Harrier , la única fémina del grupo además de Sunset Shimmer, y de facciones más finas y humanas en comparación con los rostros de sus congéneres que daban el aspecto de depredadores - exceptuando a Knock Out – entregándole a la chica unos dispositivos que guardó dentro de su chaqueta de cuero.

"Tampoco vayas a creer que somo débiles o estúpidos. Si por algún motivo decides utilizar la energía de la corona en nuestra contra, yo misma te mato."

"Estamos del mismo bando, Slipstream, sería _incapaz_ de alzar mi mano en tu contra. Y si fuera tú, evitaría hacer amenazas que no pudiera cumplir." Contestó Sunset con una media sonrisa hacia la autómata.

Una vez terminada la reunión se le ordenó a Knock Out llevar a Sunset de vuelta a la escuela Canterlot mientras los demás comenzaban a abandonar el lugar.

"A veces me pregunto si fue una buena idea aliarnos con ella. Es obvio que ya está comenzando a sospechar de nosotros y luego utilizará esa cosa de la _'magia'_ para liquidarnos o para convertirnos en sus esclavos personales." Reclamó Breakdown.

"La preocupación es mutua mi amigo. Pero no hay razón para lamentarnos; con la información del paradero del Cubo y con el elemento ya no tendremos que depender de los caprichos de esa poni," respondió el F-22 Raptor sin apartar su mirada del frente con total confianza.

Una perversa sonrisa comienza a formarse en sus labios mientras dentro de el conjunto de dispositivos y cableados que conforman su mente comienza a meditar.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Twilight se veía a sí misma deambulando por los pasillos de la escuela, una mirada perdida reflejada en su semblante. Sólo con escuchar el rugir de su estómago la puso de vuelta a la realidad, desde la hora de receso que no había ingerido algún alimento o líquido.

Puso su mirada en una de las máquinas dispensadoras – específicamente sobre la fila de los empaques de galletas – y se dispuso a adquirir uno; nuevamente este reino le recordó que ya no poseía su cuerno, que le hubiera servido para realizar un encantamiento y obtener con mayor facilidad el producto.

Al presenciar cómo una estudiante de cabellos blancos y tez azulada, que con introducir una moneda dentro de la ranura de la máquina pudo conseguir el empaque tan fácilmente y alejarse, hizo sentir a Twilight como una inútil indirectamente.

Una vez más la princesa se sumó en sus pensamientos recordando el encuentro que tuvo con Sunset Shimmer hacía un par de horas atrás.

* * *

" _No puedo creer que no te haya reconocido antes, Twilight Sparkle," Sunset comentó mientras se acercaba hacia la de cabellos tricolor y al cachorro, "debí adivinar que Celestia enviaría a su estudiante estrella por mi corona."_

" _¡Es_ _ **mi**_ _corona!" Twilight corrigió con firmeza, "además, si ya tienes el control de este lugar ¿para qué la necesitas?"_

 _Lejos de contestar la pregunta, la de cabellos de fuego sólo coloca las manos en sus caderas con una mirada burlona. "Pregunta sorpresa: ¿qué sucede cuando traes un Elemento de la Armonía a otra realidad alterna?"_

 _Aquella interrogante tomó por completo a la Sparkle. Se supone que ella había estudiado sobre los Elementos, hasta fue capaz de haber creado nueva magia tras el intercambio de las Cutie Marks – lo que la hizo convertirse en alicornio - ¡y no sabía cómo responderle!_

 _Una carcajada por parte de la ex – estudiante de la Princesa Celestia le siguió al mutismo de Twilight al notar que no tenía una respuesta. Sunset dudaba mucho que su antigua mentora pudiera encontrar a algún poni tan talentosa como ella después de haber abandonado Equestria._

 _El curioso sonido de un timbre hizo que Sunset saque del bolsillo de su minifalda un celular el cual hizo que su semblante se vuelva serio, Twilight lo notó extrañamente._

 _Presionando múltiples teclas del dispositivo, la de ojos jade guardó el aparato y regresó a sus amenazas sobre los visitantes de Ponyville, en especial hacia Spike ya que no era conveniente para él que un perro pudiera hablar como una persona._

 _No era conveniente para Twilight y Spike que ellos se enteren que no eran de este mundo._

" _¿Quieres aspirar a ser princesa? Por favor ¡nunca destacarás! No sabes nada de ser aceptada en este lugar" Dicho esto Sunset les dio la espalda y salió caminando hacia el final del pasillo, dejando perplejos a la princesa y a su leal asistente._

* * *

Odiaba admitirlo pero Sunset Shimmer tenía razón en algo: si de verdad Twilight quería ganarse los votos de los estudiantes primero debe ser aceptada, y para ello requería una investigación más profunda sobre las relaciones sociales de los seres humanos dentro de la biblioteca.

Con Spike a su lado se pusieron en marcha y se tomaron el resto de la tarde e inicio de la noche indagando sobre el tema. Finalmente la joven princesa había encontrado una suerte de libro azul que se titulaba "Anuario", al parecer lo empleaban como un registro de los hechos que sucedieron en la escuela a lo largo de los años.

Mientras se va acurrucando en su cama adaptaba, Spike y ella le dan unas hojeadas al contenido del libro encontrando una página donde estaba una foto con una imagen que mostraba a unas jóvenes Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Rarity – deducido tras ver una niña de cabellos morados – bastante felices y unidas

Aquí se veían amigas, pero cuando las conoció ya no parecían serlo. Aún no comprendían el porqué de esta separación, Twilight tenía una sospecha, pero debían concentrarse en lo principal.

Ya era muy tarde y ambos necesitaban descansar. Mañana iba a ser un gran día y de seguro se ganaría el favor de todos los estudiantes y así quitarle la corona a Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

Fuera de un hostal, en la zona de estacionamiento, el viejo Chevy Camaro y la remolcadora Ford-350 hacen una parada a su recorrido y sincronizan sus transmisores en enviar una señal hacia los alrededores.

Al principio no parecía haber respuesta hasta que el suave sonido de un conjunto de motores se escucha aproximarse con lentitud. Pronto varias sombras de distintos vehículos terrestres se van sumando al encuentro; entre ellas la que sobresalía era la silueta perteneciente a un camión con remolque.


	8. Capítulo Siete

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en dificultades. Nuevamente.

El sudor brotaba de su frente como gotas de lluvia, su respiración se tornaba pesada mientras sufría por mantenerse de pie en el campus deportivo y soportando los feroces disparos de balón – cortesía de Rainbow Dash.

¿Pero cómo había llegado a esta situación?

* * *

Temprano, en la mañana del día miércoles, la princesa había organizado una lista bien detallada sobre los temas que tocaría relacionado a las maravillas que descubrió de este reino esperando ganarse la simpatía e los estudiantes de Canterlot High y conseguir sus votos rápidamente.

Se sentía sumamente segura que causaría una gran impresión y todos verían que rea una buena "persona". Sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a acercarse a los jóvenes éstos rompían en risitas y murmuraban entre ellos; pronto Twilight y Spike se percataron que eran ellos el objeto de aquellas burlas.

No tenían idea qué pudo haber salido mal para que comiencen a darles las espalas. Fue entonces que una hermosa chica de tez blanca y ojos azules, cabellos púrpura oscuros al igual que sus botas (muy a la moda por lo visto) y una falda lavanda con tres diamantes bordados arrastró a la Sparkle y a su cachorro a un aula aparte.

Pronto la reconocieron como la Rarity de esta dimensión quien probaba múltiples combinaciones de prendas y pelucas en Twilight, con el objetivo de que nadie la pudiera reconocer tras el video publicado.

Al instante las demás contrapartes de sus amigas de Equestria se sumaron al encuentro, para el disgusto de la chica modista. Dejando a un lado las difirencias – por el momento – le muestran a Twilight el mencionado video desde la laptop (la equina transformada creía que así se llama) de Fluttershy.

En él se mostraban escenas vergonzosas donde ella recogía los libros con la boca, jugando con la impresora y presionando el teclado como si estuviera utilizando sus cascos. ¡Lo peor del caso era que Sunset estaba narrando todo el montaje y convenciendo a todo el mundo de no votar por ella!

¿Cómo no se percató de eso? Twilight no lo sabía, y comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de conseguir los votos y de recuperar su corona.

Fluttershy, al contrario, la anima dándole su voto después de que la protegiera de Sunset el otro día. Pinkie Pie hace lo mismo con su votación.

Pero tal cosa fue el detonante de una nueva disputa.

En cuestión de minutos las chicas se repartían entre insultos y gritos, sacándose en cara ofensas del pasado que se atribuían entre ellas buscando culpables. La tensión había terminado por colmar la paciencia de Twilight, decidiendo intervenir de una vez.

"¡BASTA! Todas ustedes. Quiero mostrarles algo." Spike le alcanzó el libro de portada azul que hallaron la noche anterior: el anuario escolar. Twilight no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la página donde estaba la foto de sus amigas.

Un momento de nostalgia detuvo el pleito momentáneamente. Buenos recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes de cuando eran amigas.

"Pero algo pasó," continuó Twilight, "y _ese_ algo fue Sunset Shimmer."

La Princesa de la Amistad creyó firmemente que de algún modo Sunset se las había ingeniado para que las chicas peleen entre sí. De este modo se aseguraba que ninguna de ellas pudiera interferir con sus planes.

Rarity tuvo que contradecir la teoría de la princesa, alegando que Sunset Shimmer nunca tuvo nada que ver con el tema.

La cuidadora de animales lo corrobora al acusar a Pinkie de arruinar una subasta silenciosa, cuyos fondos iban a ser destinados al refugio de animales, con fuegos artificiales y altoparlantes.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Me mandaste un texto diciendo que no querías una subasta silenciosa! ¡Que querías una gran fiesta!"

"Nunca te envié un texto," respondió la tímida totalmente confundida. La organizadora de fiestas muestra su celular donde se aprecia el supuesto mensaje – con todo y fecha. Fluttershy buscó en el suyo, pero el texto no figuraba en sus registros.

"No creo que ella haya enviado esos correos. ¿O sí?" Se unió Rarity a la conversación. "Justo cuando me ofrezco para las decoraciones de la función escolar, recibí un correo de Pinkie Pie diciendo que tenía suficientes voluntarios. Y luego dispuso que lo había hecho _todo sola_."

Pinkie negó haber enviado ese correo. Rápidamente las damas comprendieron que todo este tiempo habían sido engañaas por la misma persona.

La pena se reflejó en sus rostros, en especial Applejack: siempre le había echado la culpa a Rainbow de que ella decidiera llevar al equipo de softbol a su venta de pasteles para que a las finales nadie se presente, haciéndola quedar como una mentirosa.

Twilight aseguró que aún había tiempo para enmendar las cosas con Rainbow Dash. Lograron ubicar a la mencionada practicando en el campus y tras aclarar las cosas la presentan con la nueva estudiante.

Obviamente la atleta estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Twilight en vencer a Sunset Shimmer. Pero bajo una condición: que la derrote en un partido de fútbol.

"¡La que anote cinco goles gana!" Añadió Dash.

* * *

Hasta donde Twilight recordaba Rainbow Dash le había hecho cuatro anotaciones en menos de diez minutos y le era imposible tomar el balón con tantas rápidas maniobras de la peli arcoíris. ¡¿Cómo demonios querían derrotarla si apenas aprendía a caminar en dos patas?!

No importaba. La princesa estaba determinada a ganarse el respeto de la atleta como dé lugar. Sólo esperaba a que la oportunidad se le presente.

Y lo encontró en un momento de descuido. Twilight aceleró tanto como sus pulmones le daban, ahora con la pelota en su poder; el arco opuesto se encontraba a unos pasos de su alcance, se inclina ligeramente para propinar una patada y…

Terminó cayendo de espalda.

Rainbow solo atinó a ejecutar un leve movimiento con su pierna, culminando el partido con su quinto gol.

Las demás se dirigieron al campo para ver el estado de su amiga quien le estaba llevando unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Y cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Rainbow dash mientras ayuda a Twilight a ponerse de pie, "¿cómo te ayudo a ser la princesa en vez de Sunset Shimmer?"

Ahora sí Twilight estaba perdida.

Perdio en un tedioso partido de fútbol y, según era el acuerdo, Raibow sólo la apoyaría si _ella_ ganaba. Sin embargo, ésta le dejo claro que no iba a ayudar a cualquiera persona: sólo aquellas que tuvieran corazón y determinación merecían ese puesto; ciertamente, Twilight había demostrado ambas cualidades.

Un abrazo grupal juntó a las chicas. Por fin sus amigas estaban reunidas nuevamente y con un nuevo objetivo.

* * *

"¿No es satisfactorio ver cómo las viejas amistades dejan a un lado los pleitos del pasado y se dan la mano en son de paz?" Knock Out comenta oculto detrás de un callejón habiendo contemplado el partido completo. Una perversa mirada se refleja en su rostro.

" _Meh_. Sólo era entretenido cuando la púrpura estaba haciendo el ridículo."

"Paciencia Breakdown, podrás entretenerte un poco el momento que hagamos nuestra entrada. Después de todo tales encuentros ameritan recibir una pequeña _celebración_ , por no decirlo de otra manera."

Starscream acecha con su mirada a las chicas. A su costado se la van uniendo un patrullero Ford Mustang Saleen S281E, el Buffalo H-MPVC blindado y curiosamente un vehículo de asalto LAV-C2 APC modificado con tonos musgo y marrón borgoña.

Entrando a la ciudad de Canterlot, se aprecia al Chevrolet Camaro 1977 y al Ford-350 acelerando a toda prisa.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

 **Muy buen día y un feliz año 2019. Deseo que comiencen con ganas en este venturoso año. Sé que algunos les estará sorprendiendo el repentino recorte de algunas partes de la trama.**

 **La razón de tal acto fue que en realidad no estaba yendo al punto con la trama - mi buen amigo Fenixyz me lo hizo notar y sugirió que las partes donde se muestran los militares y a Moon Dancer los publique en otra historia. Te lo agradezco.**

 **Así pues fue que publiqué la precuela/mediacuela (si no es el término correcto me lo hacen notar, por favor) de este fic. Lo pueden ubicar como "Proyecto Genocidio". Aún así estaré viendo cómo seguir mejorando ambas tramas y conectarlas como debe ser.**

 **De nuevo ofrezco disculpas si los fastidio con esto cambios a último momento - la última vez que lo hago. Palabra - y esperen a la siguiente actualización.**

 **Saludos y éxitos en lo que hagan.**


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Una vez terminada la escuela, las chicas acordaron reunirse en la cafetería de Sugar Cube Corner para celebrar la reconciliación entre las amigas y elaborar una estrategia para el evento de mañana, pero antes Rarity se llevó a la joven princesa y a Rainbow Dash para realizar compras en una de los cientos de tiendas que ofrecía la ciudad.

Twilight no dejaba de fascinarse con la vista de las calles de este Canterlot: una urbe con mucho parecido a la Fillydelphia o al Vanhoover de su mundo pero con edificios imponentes, su gente en constante movimiento – algunos devolviendo el saludo – con aparatos electrónicos en mano y vehículos circulando por doquier.

Jamás le creerán una sola palabra de las alocadas cosas que existen una vez que regresen a Equestria con el elemento.

Hasta que el solo pensar en su hogar la hizo meditar sobre un detalle que hasta el momento lo había pasado por alto: en el poco tiempo que lleva en esta dimensión Twilight aprendió acerca de la capacidad hostil que algunos humanos, si no era la mayoría, podían llegar a desarrollar hacia algo que no perteneciera a su mundo.

¿Cómo reaccionarían sus nuevas amigas cuando se enteren que en realidad es una poni de un reino mágico? ¿Se alejarían de ella en el acto? Cómo saberlo.

"Twilight, mírame", dijo Spike sacando su cabeza de la mochila de Twilight cuando la notó preocupada, "estas chicas se juntaron contigo porque vieron lo que hay en tu corazón. No van a sentir algo diferente por ti cuando se enteren que eres una princesa poni de Equestria."

La equestriana no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada pero las palabras de Spike le dieron ánimos nuevamente. Quizás haya sido una buena idea que el bebé dragón la haya seguido a través del portal.

"¡Twilight! ¡Por aquí!" Rarity la estaba llamando desde las puertas de la tienda con varios paquetes colgando de los antebrazos.

"¿En dónde te habías metido? Te perdiste la nueva selección de suéteres y abrigos para la temporada de otoño-invierno. Si hubieras visto la sublime combinación de-"paró por un instante al ver a Twilight preocupada. "¿Sucede algo, querida? ¿Fue algo que dije?"

"¿Uh?" La princesa mira distraídamente a la modista, recordando la previa conversación vuelve al asunto en cuestión. "¡No, nada! Estoy bien… es solo que no dejo de pensar en el bobo video de Sunset Shimmer…"

"¡Relájate amiga!" Aseguró Rainbow Dash dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Twilight que casi la echa abajo hacia el suelo. "Sunset estará pensando que ya te ganó con eso, pero verás cómo armamos un plan tan genial que te dará los votos de los estudiantes en un santiamén. ¡Y no habrá nada que ella pueda hacer para evitarlo!"

Hasta que divisa algo que invierte su orgullosa sonrisa por completo. "Excepto darnos en el orgullo."

Twilight no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo la atleta, optando por dar una mirada rápida. No vio nada en especial salvo por uno de esos carruajes rojo y blanco que transitaba normalmente.

La princesa lo había visto en una de las innumerables ventanas de la tal Internet. ¿Cómo rayos le decían? "Yo solo veo un… _Martini_." comentó.

"Aston Martin, querida." Corrigió Rarity, y añadió, "serie One-77. Un motor de dieciséis cilindros que le permite acelerar de 220 a 365 kilómetros por hora en noventa y seis segundos. No será un auto de carreras a tiempo completo... ¡pero es divino!" Terminando su explicación con un suspiro.

En todo el tiempo que conocían a Sunset nadie en la escuela tenía una idea de cómo ella se pudo hacer con un auto lujoso, pero los celos se hacían notar las veces que Sunset lo sacaba a pasear.

Los pocos que tuvieron el valor para acercarse al Aston Martin vivieron lo suficiente para lamentarlo, ya que se volvieron víctimas de los tormentos de Sunset Shimmer.

"¿Saben? A veces me gustaría que su a auto le dé por tener un accidente de vez en cuando. Tal vez así aprenda algo de humildad." Comentó Rainbow Dash.

Y sin que ninguna de las damas se lo espere sucedió que la llanta delantera derecha del vehículo sufrió un escape de aire que la hizo reventar de inmediato. El Aston Martin mantuvo el equilibrio por pocos segundos antes de realizar varias vueltas sobre su eje hasta impactar contra un poste de alumbrado.

Como si fuera por arte de magia las palabras de Rainbow cumplió el anhelo de la mayoría de alumnos de Canterlot High, por así decirlo. Sólo que en esta ocasión la atleta se mostraba horrorizada.

"¡RAINBOW DASH!"

"¡No lo dije en serio! ¡Te juro por Dios que sólo fue una broma!"

"¿Si? ¡Porque parece que esta vez _sí_ lo dijiste en serio!" Resondró Rarity de entre todas las personas que tuvieran algún roce con Sunset. "¿Siquiera te pusiste a pensar que ella podría estar ahí?"

"Oye, ya te dije que no fue en serio. ¡Deja de gritarme!"

"¡Basta!" Exclamó Twilight, "no ganamos nada con reproches. Tenemos que sacarla de ahí rápido."

Rarity y Rainbow Dash estaban de acuerdo con la chica nueva, después de todo tenía un punto válido, así que el trío de adolescentes y Spike, quien sacó su cabeza para ver qué ocurrió, corrieron hacia el auto accidentado en auxilio de la ojijade.

Una sensación de pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de la joven princesa. Quizás se haya vuelto mala pero Sunset Shimmer era una poni, una residente de Equestria como ella y un ser vivo ante todo, Twilight no soportaría el hecho de que le fuera a pasar algo peor que la muerte.

* * *

La gente comenzaba a rodear el carro accidentado como si de un espectáculo se tratase, gravando las imágenes desde sus teléfonos celulares y algunos en tablets. Pronto llegarían los patrulleros a la escena, seguidos por una ambulancia y una grúa.

Las chicas llegaron a tiempo para informar a las autoridades sobre la presencia de Sunset Shimmer dentro del auto, ya notificados los oficiales hacen esfuerzos para forzar la puerta del Aston Martin y acceder al interior para sacar a la estudiante.

Cuando lograron abrir la puerta se dieron con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío.

Sin aviso se escucha un zumbido eléctrico y el Aston Martin comienza a desenvolver sus partes pieza a pieza hasta que la estructura del auto cambia a la apariencia de un enorme robot de ópticas rojas y sonriente.

Lo que sorprendió a las personas fue cuando el autómata, Knock Out, comienza a hablar.

"¡Muchas gracias, damas y caballeros! Espero que el espectáculo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Por favor no intenten esto en sus hogares o en el trabajo porque es sumamente peligroso.

Vamos, no sean tímidos. ¡Vengan los aplausos!"

Por inverosímil que fuera, todos empezaron a aplaudir salvo las chicas. Spike presentía algo malo a punto de suceder, tenía que avisarle a Twilight.

"¡Gracias, gracias! Son tan amables." Dice Knock Out satisfecho. Después su muñeca se transformó en un cilindro reforzado por placas gruesas y un par de hileras de cápsulas que adornaron los costados de la herramienta.

Fue entonces que el del modo alterno Aston Martin disparó un proyectil que hizo estallar un par de vehículos del otro lado de la multitud con suma violencia.

Después Knock Out pone el arma en frente del tumulto. "Ahora me parece que aquí es donde ustedes comienzan a correr."

Y como era de esperar, el grupo rompió con hombres y mujeres huyendo desordenadamente en todas las direcciones posibles llenando el ambiente con sus gritos. Twilight tomó a sus amigas por las muñecas y las tiró con fuerza en su desesperación.

 _¡¿Cómo es que a Celestia se le escapó este detalle?!_ Se preguntaba la joven en su huida.

No se percató que la máquina comenzaba a seguirlas, ignorando los disparos de la policía en su intento por derribarlo.

Al momento sale un Suburban 3500LT, el cual cambia su aspecto a la de un robot igualmente quien saca una escopeta para arremeter contra los vehículos de los oficiales.

"Knock Out, no se te ocurra irte por otra ruta y que no escapen." Breakdown llamaba a su colega mientras seguía disparando contra las fuerzas del orden.

Se distrajo cuando estaba recibiendo una transmisión a través de un dispositivo intercomunicador al costado de su casco.

" _Breakdown, ¡Breakdown!, responde de una vez, ¿qué está pasando?"_

"No mucho. Knock Out acaba de terminar con una disque 'abolladura de tercer grado' sobre su acabado. Por lo general hace un drama cuando se trata del tema, pero esta vez se lo está tomando con mayor calma."

" _No veo cómo eso es un problema. ¡Dejen de hacer estupideces y terminen el trabajo de una vez! Te recuerdo que nuestra estancia no debe prolongarse más de lo debido…_

* * *

"… Y una vez que tengan la información, asegúrate de matarlos a todos. ¿Entendiste?"

" _Sí, te escuché. Breakdown fuera."_

Lejos del ataque sobre la terraza de un edificio se encontraba Starscream resoplando del fastidio. "Sabía que debí haber traído a Blackout o a Brawl." Comenta el del modo alterno Raptor F-22.

"Y quién se encargaba de vigilar la base si te llevaste a la mayoría contigo," contesta Slipstream, sentada al borde del edificio, "de nuevo exageraste como siempre."

"Tonterías. Ellos saben qué rol le corresponde según mis órdenes: con Bonecrusher y Wreckage en la cuadra 35 de la ciudad estarán cortando cualquier ruta de escape posible. Y si no te convence, Barricade estará oculto esperando el momento para entrar," comenta el F-22 jactante de su plan.

"¿Y Frenzy?"

La pregunta de la fémina Harrier Jump deja en seco a Starscream. Rápidamente presiona varias veces el intercomunicador para realizar una llamada.

"Breakdown, pregunta: ¿en dónde dejaron a Frenzy?" inquiere Starscream, esperando impaciente por su respuesta. " _¡¿Cómo que por ahí, insecto?!_ "

Con Starscream reclamando, Slipstream fija nuevamente su mirada en la ciudad, atenta a cualquier movimiento tal cual depredador acechando a su víctima.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Estoy vivo.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy de vuelta tras varios meses de ausencia, he estado ocupado** **últimamente con algunos proyectos personales y es posible que demande mucho de mi tiempo, pero no he dejado de lado esta historia. Pienso continuarla hasta el final, y ofrezco disculpas por la demora.**

 **Originalmente este capítulo iba a tener más párrafos, pero luego me fije que quizás sea muy extenso y tedioso, así que la siguiente parte de los eventos será continuado en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**


	10. Capítulo Nueve

"¡Por favor hagan otro intento! La ciudad está bajo ataque y posiblemente haya personas heridas… no sé cuánto tiempo más podamos- ¿Hola?... ¡¿Hola?!... ¡MALDICIÓN!"

La línea había colapsado. Celestia solo podía quedarse ahí impotente sin que nada le ocurra al igual que quienes estaban con ella.

Menos de una hora atrás ella y Luna decidieron ir al centro a realizar compras para la semana y distraerse de paso. Lo que no contaban, y algo que nunca pensaron que pudiera suceder, fue cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión seguido de múltiples gritos.

Después presenciaron cómo las multitudes huían en desorden para darse con la sorpresa de que había una suerte de robot con arma en mano con intenciones de hacer daño.

No lo pensaron dos veces para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás sus compras de la tarde. En el transcurso se toparon con un grupo de jóvenes, resultando ser Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie – además de Flash Sentry – quienes se encontraban en Sugar Cube Corner cuando inició el ataque.

El grupo tomó la avenida principal que los conduciría por fuera de la ciudad cuando se toparon dos vehículos militares Buffalo H-MPVC y LAV-C2 APC modificado – Bonecrusher y Wrekage respectivamente - abandonados en la calle misteriosamente.

Ingrata fue la revelación ya que ambas máquinas se encendieron por voluntad propia, sus partes desprendiéndose y moldeándose hasta cambiar a su modo alterno robótico, decidiendo atacar a los espantados transeúntes y edificios aledaños.

Si se trataba de una pesadilla o de un mala broma no iban a averiguarlo, el grupo de Canterlot High se escondió dentro de una tienda de electrodomésticos a refugiarse.

Con la Directora Celestia intentando ponerse en contacto con las autoridades, la Sub Directora le habla a Fluttershy quien parecía querer entrar en shock, había palidecido y sus ojos vítreos por las lágrimas acumulándose.

"Esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando…"

"Fluttershy, escúchame. Entiendo que estés asustada y estás en tu derecho de hacerlo, pero por favor necesito que respires con calma y trates de mantener la concentración. Pronto vendrá la ayuda y saldremos de aquí."

Ni la Subdirectora podía creer en sus propias palabras, dada las irreales circunstancias en la que se encuentran, pero tenía que dar el ejemplo por el bienestar de la chica, de su hermana y los demás estudiantes.

"Esto parece tan irreal como querer cosechar todo Sweet Apple Acres por mi cuenta. Digo, estas cosas sólo deberían suceder en las películas o en las tiras cómicas. ¡A quién se le ocurre poner robots gigantes que se transforman!" Exclama Applejack histérica.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es como si todas las cosas que dijo esa loca en el gimnasio se volvieron realidad."

Applejack estaba lejos de sentir gracia por el comentario de Pinkie Pie y en otras circunstancias le hubiera llamado la atención severamente, más necesitaban permanecer unidos en estos momentos. De pronto escucharon que algo se movía entre los estantes.

No pudieron ver qué era con seguridad hasta que de pronto una pila de cajas cayó al suelo, junto a una radio estéreo GPX. Al principio no parecía algo importante, hasta que desde el artefacto se escuchó un sonido terriblemente familiar.

"No puede ser, ¡es uno de ellos!" Flash Sentry ganó algo de tiempo para que las damas salgan del establecimiento al arrojarle un paquete mediano al autómata que tenía en frente – quien les estaba apuntando con un par de pistolas con estrellas metálicas.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraban en la calle, expuestos a la inminente amenaza mientras corrían por sus vidas al igual que varios grupos de personas. Fluttershy giró su cabeza momentáneamente viendo cómo una de esas máquinas se acercaba amenazante cuando tarde vio una rajadura en el pavimento que la hizo tropezar y caer.

Pinkie y Applejack se dieron cuenta rápidamente y fueron en su auxilio, pero un enorme pie metálico bloqueó la ruta entre las chicas y su amiga. La cuidadora de animales alzó la vista, aterrándose con la imagen de otro robot con partes de auto deportivo sobre su cuerpo.

"Qué lástima, parece que se escapó." Knock Out se percató de la presencia de Fluttershy de sorpresa, fue cuando una idea le vino a su mente, "bueno, tendré que conformarme contigo por el momento." El arma de fuego que tenía por mano lo desarmó y se transformó en una cuchilla con aspecto de bisturí.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla, bastardo! ¡O voy a partirte la cara!" Amenazó la granjera llena de impotencia y desesperación.

"Descuida, prometo que será rápido e indoloro." Respondió el autómata con total burla agachándose con la hoja en dirección a Fluttershy. "Lamento tener que ser yo quien arranque tu suave piel de la carne. _Mejor no veas_."

La peli rosa no podía hacer más sino cubrirse con los brazos, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza mientras las lágrimas no dejan de correr por su rostro.

Los de la escuela Canterlot no dejaban de gritar horrorizados el nombre de la joven, fue en eso que algo cruzó sobre sus cabezas. Cuando miraron se sorprendieron al ver un arpón que se incrustó en la espalda de Knock Out, quien grita de dolor, y fue tirado de éste con tal violencia que literalmente salió volando por los aires.

Lo que el del modo alterno Aston Martin encontró fue un enorme puño metálico que impacta con su rostro fuertemente y lo envía a estrellarse contra el pavimento.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre – otro – robot blanco con franjas azules claro y amarillo, partes de lo que al parecer le pertenecían a una remolcadora, cambiando su arpón por su brazo y transformarlo en un rifle. "Veo que no escuchaste a la dama: te voy a partir la cara si la tocas."

Los presentes aún se encontraban inmersos en la incredibilidad cuando escucharon los sonidos de impacto que le empezaron a caer sobre la cubierta de Bonecrusher.

Un viejo Chevrolet Camaro salió de la nada - ¿con una cañonera emergiendo desde el techo de éste? – el cual, tras siete rondas de disparos, se desdobla en sí pieza por pieza hasta convertirse en un tercer robot amarillo de cinco metros de altura y ópticas azules.

Dos láminas descienden sobre su rostro formando una máscara y se abalanza rápidamente contra su corpulento oponente atacando las partes débiles por debajo de la coraza conectando múltiples golpes y disparos furtivos. Su porte le permitía esquivar el tercer brazo que se extendía de la espalda del H-MPVC a manera de garra queriendo tomar por sorpresa al Camaro.

Lo mismo hacía su compañero bloqueando los ataques de Knock Out y respondiendo con sus propias combinaciones de golpes y patadas.

Se dirige hacia los de Canterlot de paso, "¡Rápido, pónganla a salvo mientras lo mantengo ocupado!"

Acatando la indicación, Celestia y Luna logran sacar a Fluttershy tan pronto como dieron con ella, sirviendo de apoyo para la adolescente por la caída que acababa de sufrir. Applejack y Flash las ayudan a recostarla mientras Pinkie Pie presiona sobre la herida fresca de la rodilla de su amiga.

* * *

"Sigo sin creer que esto realmente está sucediendo."

"Comparto tu opinión, hermana, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Hay que salir de la ciudad y buscar atención para Fluttershy de inmediato."

"No estamos seguras de cuántas más de esas cosas estén rondando. Y por lo que veo parecen enemigos."

"Es verdad." Ahora que Luna lo pensaba, dos de los autómatas acababan de salvar la vida de su estudiante y literalmente se estaban enfrentando para protegerlos. Sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta que sus misteriosos salvadores terminarían en un combate en desventaja por el rápido avance de otro par de atacantes.

Si ese era la situación, la Subdirectora Luna comenzaba a temer que los defensores terminarían siendo liquidados y por tanto sería en vano intentar escapar.

Un conjunto de sonido de motores pronto llamó la atención de las hermanas y los estudiantes. A toda velocidad se acercaban múltiples vehículos: un elegante Pontiac Solstice GXP junto a una ambulancia Hummer H2 flanqueados por un Bugatti Veyron naranja y un Chevrolet Corvette Stingray verde lima.

Por alguna razón la inminente llegada de dichos autos despertó una alarma entre los invasores, quienes imitando a Breakdown cambiaron sus equipos a armamento pesado abriendo fuego contra éstos. Y así como habían presenciado anteriormente el conjunto de coches motorizados cambiaron de aspecto al modo robot poniéndose entre las incesantes ráfagas y los miembros de la escuela Canterlot – uno de ellos, que adoptó la apariencia de un samurái, bloqueaba las balas con movimientos precisos de sus katanas permitiendo a sus colegas intercambiar disparos con el enemigo.

Breakdown se las arregló para sacar a Knockout de la línea de fuego siendo cubierto por Bonecrusher disparando a quemarropa como barrera protectora. En ese momento su dispositivo monitor le indica que cuatro objetivos más estaban llegando por el lado oeste de Canterlot.

Fue el LAV-C2 APC modificado, Wrekage, quien volteó para divisar una camioneta GMC Topkick C4500 con un Jeep militar LPV verde olivo bajo la protección de un helicóptero Osprey V-22 sobrevolando. Aunque el que representaba mayor amenaza para los invasores era el vehículo que los dirige en la forma de un gran camión azul Peterbilt 379 con diseño de llamas rojas.

"¡Aquí Wreckage! ¡Se está presentando un problema-" No terminó de hacer su llamado porque Starscream y Slipstream aterrizaron al campo de batalla habiendo presenciado todo desde su puesto.

"¡FUEGO!"

Una serie de misiles fueron dirigidos al segundo grupo liderado por el Peterbilt, eludiéndolos con facilidad mientras que el Osprey extendía sus cañoneras haciendo pedazos los misiles que iban a colisionar contra los edificios de la ciudad. El F-22 Raptor dejó de atacar por un instante y fijó sus ópticas sobre un grupo de personas que permanecieron ocultos en un café-restaurante.

Starscream sonríe maliciosamente y extiende su lanzacohetes arremetiendo contra la multitud horrorizada. Como si ya hubiera visto venir el ataque, el Peterbilt 379 – estando más cerca del inmueble - se desprende de su remolque y acelera para interceptar los proyectiles.

Todos vieron como si fuera en cámara lenta cómo el camión se desarma comenzando desde el frente que tomó altura hasta su tope, extendiendo un par de piernas metálicas plantándose contra el pavimento para dejar espacio a la formación de los brazos y el pecho del cual emerge una cabeza cubierta por una placa de casco azul con extensiones a sus costados.

El nuevo ser mecánico cubre al edificio y a sus habitantes con su cuerpo para reibir el impacto de los misiles. Contra todo pronóstico él se pone de pie a pesar de los posibles daños, en cambio saca un rifle de su espalda disparando su proyectil directo a la cubierta de Starscream quien es enviado varios pies de distancia.

Al robot Peterbilt de ocho metros de alto se le unieron las camionetas y el helicóptero, dos de su mismo tamaño y el tercero un par de metros más, encarando al bando de las máquinas agresoras.

"No me sorprende que me den asco, atacando a los pequeños como los cobardes que son. ¡Por qué no mejor se meten con alguien de su mismo porte, granujas!" Amedrenta uno de los nuevos robots – aquel del modo alterno Jeep LPV, de apariencia obesa y con una bala a manera de cigarro – extendiendo una enorme ametralladora lista a disparar.

"Que cada persona quede a buen resguardo y prepárense para defender la ciudad," comenta el Peterbilt rojiazul con una voz profunda y barítona mientras una máscara de batalla se activa cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro. "Acabaremos con ellos."

* * *

 **Y aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior. Esta vez se dará inicio a una de las primeras batallas que se dará en la historia y con el tiempo se aclararán ciertos puntos.**

 **También aclaro que es posible que realice más capítulos extendidos, mas estaré enfocado en mejorar la trama. Como siempre, cualquier crítica constructiva y sugerencia es bienvenido.**


	11. Capítulo Diez

Corrieron tan lejos como sus piernas las habían llevado luego de su espantosa experiencia. Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por sus mentes que no tuvieron tiempo para procesar toda la información.

Aun se podía escuchar los gritos a la distancia, unos cuantos estallidos y grupos de personas abriéndose paso. Rainbow Dash y Rarity se detienen para tomar aire y recuperar fuerzas.

"¡POR LA P**A MADRE! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!"

"¡Lenguaje!"

"Tú también viste a ese fenómeno, Rares, no pretendas que fue producto de la imaginación. ¡Es como en la película del _'Annhiquilator'_ , y viene a matarnos a todos!"

"Y supongo que fue Sunset Shimmer quien lo envió desde el futuro."

La de cabellos arcoíris mira a su amiga como si fuera lo más estúpido que haya escuchado en su vida. Rarity se percata.

"Tienes razón, lo lamento." Antes de divagar más incoherencias, respira profundamente y expira lentamente. "Vamos a calmarnos y luego pensaremos en una respuesta más lógica para este absurdo. Pero primero debo hacer una llamada."

La modista saca su teléfono celular y desliza la pantalla con su dedo hasta dar con el número de sus padres. Presiona el contacto pero no hay respuesta, intenta varias veces con el mismo resultado; vuelve a realizar el mismo procedimiento, esta vez al número de Sweetie Belle, con nada de éxito.

"No funciona. La señal ha colapsado y no hay modo de comunicarme con mi familia. Dudo mucho que funcione si intento llamar a las chicas o a la policía" dice sintiéndose vencida, "¿tuviste éxito, querida?"

"Nada. Mi celular también está muerto, ¿ahora qué se supone que debamos hacer?"

"Bueno, por lo pronto debemos permanecer unidas y…"Rarity pronto observó el espacio vacío a su costado. Comienza a entrar en pánico, "… ¿y Twilight?"

"Pues aquí conmigo, ¿qué no la ves?" La capitana de los equipos de la escuela Canterlot también cae en la cuenta de la ausencia de la nueva estudiante. "¡Pero si estaba con nosotras!"

"¡¿Y cómo es que ya no está?!"

"¡No lo sé!... ¡Oye Twi!, ¿estás ahí?... ¿Me puedes escuchar?... ¡Twilight!"

"¿Twilight? ¡Twilight Sparkle, esto no es un juego! Por favor di algo si puedes oírnos"

Ninguna podía comprender cómo fue que perdieron de vista a la Sparkle en todo este desastre, sólo deseaban que nada le haya ocurrido.

* * *

Esto era malo.

No. _malo_ era un término muy pequeño para resumir su actual situación.

Twilight estaba agachada cubriendo su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan frustrada como en estos momentos. Se supone que Spike y ella solo debían recuperar el Elemento de la Magia y volver a casa.

Lejos de cumplir la meta se encuentran estancados en una dimensión que apenas conocen y en cuerpos que no le corresponden, los estudiantes la tildan de loca y Sunset Shimmer a punto de poseer la corona.

Y si eso fuera poco… ¡resulta que en este reino también hay monstruos!

"Si Sunset no logra matarnos primero, de seguro lo hará esa cosa." Murmura Twilight con amargura. Si tan solo hubiera tomado con más seriedad su posición como princesa.

Un par de almohadillas se posan en su regazo. "Anímate Twilight, tal vez las cosas hayan empeorado de manera considerable pero no todo está perdido. Hemos pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles y los superamos todo, esta vez no será diferente."

La de cabello tricolor voltea su mirada a la del cachorro parlante, y ciertamente no se equivocó al decir que desde que se mudó a Ponyville enfrentaron toda clase de peligro de los cuales se pudo hallar una solución y salvar el día. Además, todas pusieron su confianza en ella para cumplir esta tarea.

Ahora más que nunca estaba resuelta a recuperar su elemento. "Gracias por haberme seguido."

"De nada. Ni loco hubiera dejado que vayas sola ahora que ya no tienes tu cuerno."

Twilight hizo una pequeña mueca respondiendo a la broma de Spike.

Más resuelta que nunca, la princesa tenía que volver con sus amigas y recuperar su corona… sólo que ahora no tenía idea de en dónde habían parado, o de cómo se separaron de Rainbow Dash y Rarity en primera instancia.

"Ojalá que las chicas se encuentren a salvo. ¿Alguna idea de qué es este lugar?"

"Al juzgar por la cantidad de coches ubicados de manera horizontal, debe ser una especie de parqueo o algo parecido." Y en efecto habían terminado en un estacionamiento, de qué edificio no lo sabían, tal vez las chicas estén buscando por ellos.

De pronto el cachorro escucha una suave alarma entrecortada del otro lado. Asoma su cabeza encontrando otro de esos autos de colores blanco y negro con luz parpadeante desplazándose lentamente.

"Mira Twilight, ese tiene una alarma y también una insignia de la ley. ¡Deben ser policías!"

Gracias a la Madre Faust. "Vamos Spike, no hay tiempo que perder."

La Sparkle y su leal ayudante fueron en dirección hacia el patrullero Ford Mustang Saleen S281E – aquel identificado como Barricade – sin haberse percatado de la insignia grabada en la parte posterior del vehículo con un tétrico lema en éste.

"Oficial, por favor necesito de su ayuda. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y estamos en serios problemas, verá yo-"fue cortada bruscamente cuando la puerta del patrullero se abrió de golpe impactando contra su frente.

Eso dolió mucho.

"¡I-DIOTA!" La princesa exclamó indignada por esa falta de respeto, "¿está loco o qué le pasa? ¡No se fijó que hay una especie de máquina asesina atacando la ciudad! ¡Y mis amigas corren peligro!

Pasaré por alto el incidente si se disculpa inmediatamente y me sigue, ¡o haré que lo encarcelen por el resto de su vida!"

La respuesta a las amenazas de la princesa se manifestó en la forma de dos tubos extendiéndose por fuera de las luces frontales del Ford Mustang. La ira que Twilight estaba sintiendo fue reemplazada por desconcierto, y luego por miedo.

Al cabo de unos minutos los pequeños faroles regresan a su posición original. Pero ahí no quedó.

El frente del Mustang Saleen se desglosa hacia atrás y adelante, al mismo tiempo que el resto del auto se compacta hacia adelante para formar el tórax, brazos y piernas de un cuerpo. Las puertas se alinean en la espalda de la criatura y finalmente emerge una cabeza humanoide de ópticas rojas.

" **¡GROAAARR!"**

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" La alicornio y el bebé dragón salieron disparados del miedo iniciando otra carrera por sus vidas. Barricade va tras ellos a pasos agigantados sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, como depredador tras su presa.

Un movimiento de su brazo logra alcanzar a Twilight, enviándola a impactar contra uno de los tantos carros estacionados por ahí. Intenta enderezarse y correr de nuevo, pero el del modo alterno se le adelanta asomándose amenazante al rostro de la princesa.

Spike ladra varias veces antes de lanzarse a morderlo en la llanta que ahora conforma la muñeca del autómata, sin causarle ni un rasguño.

A pesar del miedo Twilight aparenta firmeza y encara a la criatura. "Tú estás con el otro, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me persigues? ¿Y por qué están atacando a estas personas? ¡Deténganse en este mismo instante!"

" **¡Silencio!** No estás en posición para imponer tu autoridad," bramó molesto Barricade antes de continuar con su hostigamiento, "ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes acerca del instrumento al que denominan 'Elemento de la Magia'"

Esa frase tomó totalmente desprevenidos a Sparkle y su joven dragón/perro. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en el cuello de Twilight a medida que procesaba las palabras que salieron de la boca del autómata.

"Cuál es el alcance de esa corona. Necesito un informe sobre su estructura, debilidades, nivel de energía. ¿Qué es lo que está tramando hacer Sunset Shimmer con esa cosa?"

Este nuevo testimonio causó un enorme impacto en las mentes de los residentes de Ponyville. Sabía el nombre de la ex estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, _sabía de su existencia_.

Entonces era probable que también sepa de la verdadera naturaleza de Spike y ella misma. Aun así, Twilight no lograba concretar una conexión entre estas bestias, la corona y Sunset.

Sus pensamientos fueron sacados por un llamado de alerta del cachorro cuando Barricade alzó su puño a punto de aplastar a la princesa. Twilight rápidamente se hace a un lado, toma a su ayudante en brazos y salen disparados hacia la salida más cercana a su alcance.

* * *

Cuando Rarity y Rainbow Dash regresaron al centro de Canterlot vieron que todavía quedaban gente tratando de ocultarse y corriendo en varios grupos, sin poder dar con la Sparkle y el pequeño perro.

Antes de realizar otro movimiento una ráfaga de balas las detiene en seco. Volteando sus miradas ambas adolescentes contemplaron el espectáculo más inverosímil que jamás hubieran presenciado en esta vida: habían varios enormes robots, como el que vieron en antes, enfrascados en una pelea.

Uno de aspecto de samurái golpeando con sus espadas el enorme escudo de otra máquina cuya garra en la espalda desviaba los disparos de un tercero, verde con partes de un Corvette Stingray adheridas a su cuerpo.

Había otro robot – algo gordo – con ametralladora en manos cargando contra dos de sus supuestos enemigos quienes no dejaban de arrojarles misiles a éste y sus compañeros.

Inclusive estaba al que descubrieron, el autómata que tomó la forma del auto de Sunset, buscando plantar su puño en el rostro de un robot con modo alterno de Hummer H2 solo para ser bloqueado y derribado por el golpe de aquel.

Y así suscitaron intercambio de fuego, movimientos de combate, explosiones y bolas de energía disparadas al aire.

Era una locura hecha realidad.

"¿Sigues creyendo que esto es como una de tus películas de ficción, querida?"

"Para ser honesta ya ni sé que está pasando… ¡pero debes admitir que es asombroso!" Menciona Rainbow Dash totalmente emocionada, contrario a la opinión de Rarity.

"¡Dashie! ¡Rarity! ¡Por aquí!"

Ambas estudiantes se dirigieron a la fuente del llamado, revelando ser Pinkie Pie quien les hacía señas del otro lado de la calle. Modista y atleta se sorprendieron al ver a sus amigos, así como a la Directora Celestia y a la Subdirectora Luna, reunidos en el mismo lugar.

"¡Gracias al cielo que se encuentran bien!" Una aliviada Applejack abraza a sus amigas. Viéndolas más de cerca se percata de la ausencia de Twilight, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación, "¿en dónde se habían metido? ¿Y qué pasó con Twilight?"

Al preguntar por el paradero de la estudiante nueva Rainbow Dash hace un resumen rápido de lo sucedido más temprano en la tarde: de cómo un robot rojo y blanco salió de la nada y comenzó a atacarlos, y el momento en que Twilight las sacó del peligro hasta el punto en que se extrañamente se separaron de ella y de su mascota.

Rarity comentó que la máquina era el Aston Martin de Sunset, y que pudo haber terminado lastimada.

Si bien no encontraban una relación fehaciente entre un hecho y el otro, la consternación sobre los estados de las dos estudiantes era enorme.

"Tal vez hayan quedado atrapadas dentro de una pila de escombros, o estén asustadas y se hayan ocultado también. Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas y-"Fluttershy no pudo continuar debido al dolor intenso de su rodilla cuando quiso ponerse de pie.

Pinkie y Flash la ayudaron a sostenerse con cuidado. "Lo siento."

"No te angusties Fluttershy, sólo es un pequeño rasguño. Ahora estás siendo la alumna más valiente de todo el grupo," dice la Directora Celestia con total seguridad, sacando una sonrisa del tímido semblante de la joven, "pronto sanaremos tu herida y luego iremos a buscar a Twilight y Sunset."

La tranquilidad en el ambiente fue interrumpida abruptamente con el estruendoso sonido de algo impactando el suelo.

Sería Sentry quien se asoma para ver de qué se trataba, descubriendo un objeto ovalado verde con aspecto de piña y un gatillo en la cubierta.

"Esto es… ¡¿acaso es una granada?!"

"¡Oye chico!"

Flash alza la mirada confundido hacia una de los autómatas que estaba acercándose con prisa.

"Tranquilo campeón, no te alarmes y hazme un favor: a la cuenta de tres sacas el seguro y rápidamente me lo pasas. ¿Entendiste?"

"Uhhh… esto es increíble… ¡Dame un minuto!" El chico de cabellos azules toma el seguro de la bomba y jala de éste con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez retirado escucha ese típico tic-tac de cuenta regresiva.

No hace falta mencionar que comenzaba a sentir un paro cardíaco, así que alcanza la granada a la mano del jeep LPV, quien a su vez lo arroja a la distancia justo en el momento en que la máquina que salvó a Fluttershy dispara un proyectil de plasma a la altura de Bonecrusher y Knock Out.

El estallido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlos a volar – literalmente – brindando el espacio necesario para que los defensores de Canterlot avancen.

Sólo uno, el Chevrolet Camaro 1977, se detiene al captar una voz familiar en sus procesadores. Dando la vuelta analiza el origen de la fuente para divisar a lo lejos a Twilight llevándose a Spike consigo, Barricade por detrás moviendo los obstáculos.

Pone una mirada serie al ver que la chica corre peligro. Se transforma nuevamente en su modo vehículo y arranca a toda prisa esperando darles el encuentro.

* * *

Starscream estaba pasando un mal momento luego de que se viera a sí mismo siendo estrellado violentamente y eludir a duras penas el impacto de un objeto corto punzante arrojado de la muñeca de su contrincante Osprey V-22.

Como él Slipstream y Wreckage comenzaban a ceder terreno, haciéndoles dificultoso responder a los ataques. Esta pelea estaba perdida.

"A este paso seremos quienes terminen hechos chatarra humeante." Comenta Starscream con amargura. Sin nada más que decir da la orden de retirada cambiando a su forma F-22 Raptor y emprende el vuelo.

El resto de su bando sigue su ejemplo, en parte gracias a que el LAV-C2 APC modificado libera cápsulas de humo para cubrir la huida, antes de que pudieran ser alcanzados.

Al fin el combate había llegado a su término.

Con precaución los integrantes de Canterlot High salen de su escondite echando una mirada a las zonas afectadas de la ciudad, que eran pocas pero con enormes daños.

Nuevamente sintieron enormes pisadas dirigiéndose a su posición, pertenecientes a los seres mecánicos que por razones desconocidas salieron para defender el lugar y a quienes habitan en sus inmediaciones.

Luna no estaba segura si volver a ocultarse o iniciar el diálogo con esta suerte de seres mecánicos. El del modo alterno Peterbilt 379 es el primero en hablar.

"No hay necesidad de seguir preocupada, Subdirectora Luna de la Escuela Canterlot. La presencia de los Decepticons ha sido removida exitosamente de la ciudad, pero será cuestión de tiempo para que se reagrupen e inicien otro ataque."

"Por mí no tengo problema. Estaremos listos para entonces y ahí es donde les rajaremos el tarro." Comenta uno de ellos – el Pontiac Solstice – con un gesto de confianza algo exagerado.

Decepticon. Un nuevo término del cual el grupo humano no tiene ni la más remota idea de su significado. No importa, gracias a ellos es que seguían con vida. Más tarde lo averiguarían.

"Miren, ahora varias cosas están pasando por mi mente y ya estoy teniendo una fuerte migraña," le toca decir a Luna, mostrándose cansada. "No hay palabras que expresen nuestro más eterno agradecimiento por arriesgar sus vidas en nuestra defensa. Estamos en deuda.

Pero todavía nos deben una enorme explicación a todo este asunto. Aún tengo dudas por mi parte."

"Y está en su derecho. Cuando el momento llegue les revelaremos la razón de nuestra presencia," responde la máquina solemnemente, "por lo pronto las heridas de esta pequeña deben subsanarse."

"Estoy en eso, si me pueden otorgar su permiso para observar la gravedad del corte en su rodilla" solicita el que presenta partes de ambulancia en su cuerpo agachándose hacia Fluttershy.

Los adolescentes abren paso para que el robot pueda atender el profundo corte en la rodilla de la joven cuidadora. Un minúsculo tubo sale del nudillo correspondiente al dedo índice del Hummer H2, que expulsa una sustancia semi azulina a manera de rociador cubriendo por completo la marca.

En cuestión de segundos la cortadura fue curando por completo hasta haber desaparecido por completo. Una maravilla ciertamente para la vista humana.

"Eso es, apliqué la cantidad necesaria para erradicar cualquier contenido infeccioso y permitir que los tejidos afronten para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización.

Ahora, realiza movimientos leves y dime si el dolor persiste."

Fluttershy sigue las indicaciones y mueve su pierna hacia adelante y atrás, pisando la suela de su bota varias veces contra el pavimento. "¡Quedó como nuevo! No tenía idea de que tuvieran esta clase de tecnología. Muchas gracias."

"De nada, señorita."

"Bueno, me da gusto que todos se encuentren bien pero siento que debemos movilizarnos," ingresa uno más del grupo autómata, color negro con los enormes cañones sobre sus antebrazos, "me parece que hay una estudiante que se encuentra no habida, ¿verdad?"

Ciertamente, todavía quedaban Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer para ser encontradas. Sólo que no sabían por dónde comenzar a buscar.

"¿Nos pueden ayudar, por favor? Espero que se encuentren a salvo hasta que podamos hallarlas."

"Por supuesto, señora bonita." Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que los robots de ópticas azules cambien su apariencia a las de sus formas vehiculares.

Hora de dar una vuelta.


	12. Capítulo Once

"¿Puedes ver algo, Spike?"

"Aparte del hecho de que estamos rodeados por montones de chatarra vieja y almacenes, nada. Creo que lo perdimos."

"Ojalá." Dice Twilight. Al juzgar la posición del sol dedujo que ya estaba anocheciendo, pero eso no significaba – o más bien, nada tiene que ver con – que ya estaban a salvo.

La mente de Twilight estaba hecho un remolino: desconocía sobre el paradero de sus amigas, ni si quiera sobre la situación de la ciudad.

Lo que más le molestaba era sobre el hecho de que cualquier información clasificada relacionada con su elemento quedó al descubierto, y hasta donde tiene entendido Sunset tuvo algo que ver.

"¿Pero qué corrales ha estado haciendo esa poni?" Twilight reniega mientras seguía pensando en las distintas explicaciones sobre el por qué esa bestia buscaba la corona y cómo es que conoce a la Shimmer.

Por lo visto, no iba a conseguir algo estando alterada. Hora de realizar otro plan.

"A ver Spike, ayúdame a encontrar algo que nos sea útil dentro de esto."

La Sparkle vacía todo el contenido de la mochila al suelo, encontrando únicamnte libros, un cuaderno de apuntes, varias hojas desparramadas y un par bolígrafos.

De pronto dan con un objeto rectangular lavanda del que no se percataron anteriormente. Se trataba de un teléfono celular en buen estado, lo que significaba que…

"¿Tenía una de esas cosas conmigo todo este tiempo? ¡Pude haberme ahorrado varios problemas desde el comienzo!"

"Ya tranquila, Twilight. Además ¿cómo se supone que lo ibas a saber? Recién llevamos tres días en este loquerío que ni tiempo hubo para examinar todo." Sinceramente el bebé dragón/cachorro .

"¿Sabes cómo manejarlo?"

"Eso creo. Sólo tengo de deslizar mis dedos sobre la pantalla y después-"La mirada de Twilight se aparta del móvil momentáneamente para encontrar, de improvisto, un enorme par de ópticas azuladas.

Los residentes de Ponyville hubieran pegado el grito al cielo y delatar su posición de no ser porque sus bocas fueron tapadas por los dedos fríos de este nuevo robot, quien con su mano libre les hacía señas para que guarden silencio mientras formaba gestos suplicantes con su rostro.

Sería Twilight la primera en zafarse del agarre, apartando a Spike de la máquina. "¡Atrás, bestia! ¡Jamás vas a conseguir algo de nosotros!"

" _ **Por favor, guarden-silencio… Y no me-llames-bestia."**_

Lo que faltaba. ¡Otro ser robótico que de seguro está en busca de la corona!

Aunque por razones que escapan de su comprensión, éste se comportaba de una manera totalmente opuesta a los anteriores.

Parecía pacífico, y su tono de voz – o en la manera en la que se comunica – era más pausada y gentil. Una voz interna de Twilight le pide que haga caso y guarde silencio. Ella accede, pero se mantiene cauta.

"Dime, ¿qué eres exactamente? ¿Quién te mandó?" Comienza a preguntar, "¿acaso estás con los otros dos monstruos? ¿Los que nos atacaron?"

"Aquí te tengo una mejor pregunta," interrumpe Spike. "¿Cómo rayos nos encontraste sin que te hayamos sentido?"

Un silencio incómodo inunda el ambiente. La princesa estaba a punto de reprochar al pequeño pero dicha pregunta le dio curiosidad también.

" _ **Umm… ¿sigilo? ¿Más o menos? Llevo mucho-tiempo ocultándome, casi se-volvió-una costumbre y…"**_ El robot Camaro se estaba saliendo del tema, _**"escuchen… no-vengo-con esos sujetos. Soy de los-buenos. Y sí… sabemos de tu-corona… si es-lo-que ibas a-preguntar… "**_

' _Sabemos'_. "¿Estás diciendo que hay otros además de ti?"

" _ **Sí… pero les-explicaré-todo más adelante… Déjeme sacarlos de-este lugar"**_ La máquina amarilla ofrece su ayuda.

Twilight y Spike comenzaban a tener dudas sobre arriesgarse y poner sus vidas en las manos de esta criatura, sobretodo porque él tenía cierto conocimiento sobre el Elemento de la Armonía.

Sin embargo, no encontraron ni una sola mentira en sus palabras. Eso era algo.

"De acuerdo, te vamos a seguir hacia la salida. Pero luego vas a aclarar todas nuestras dudas, señor…" Twilight recordó que se vieron recientemente y no sabía si el autómata tenía una identidad, "disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"… _ **Bumblebee..."**_ Respondió el Camaro. _**"Mi-nombre-es-Bumblebee…"**_

Lindo nombre "Mucho gusto. Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y él es mi amigo Spike."

"Hola."

Hechas las presentaciones el mencionado conduce a la princesa y a su compañero con sumo cuidado, ayudados con el velo nocturno y la suave luz de los reflectores.

* * *

Les tomó cerca de quince minutos dentro de ese laberinto de corredores pero el trío por fin se acercaba a la reja que daba hacia la calle. Bumblebee se encargó varias veces de revisar que todo esté despejado antes de proseguir.

Quedaba sólo un tramo más hasta que un estruendo los pone en alerta.

Nuevamente el Camaro asoma su rostro doblando la esquina de una pila de chatarra para ver de qué se trataba.

A cincuenta metros de su ubicación estaba Barricade, su puño izquierdo transformado en una ametralladora de seis entradas, echando abajo los montones de metal.

Twilight y Spike temieron que el robot patrullero los haya seguido hasta este establecimiento, corrían peligro. En tanto Bumblebee convierte su antebrazo en cañonera, preparando una carga de munición con cuidado.

" _ **Escuchen, se me ocurre-una-idea pero va a-implicar-mucha violencia… Cuando dé-la-señal-ustedes salen corriendo… Lo-distraeré-el tiempo que-pueda…"**_

"No creo que sea aconsejable dejarte solo con ese fenómeno. Te puede matar." Susurra Spike, mostrando signos de preocupación por el auto amarillo.

"… _ **Voy a estar-bien… Además, pico como-una-abeja…"**_ Asegura Bumblebee esbozando un gesto ganador.

Mientras que los equestrianos se preparan para correr Bumblebee va cargando su arma. El del modo alterno Ford Mustang no se percata del movimiento, tan absorto que estaba echando abajo otro estante más.

" _ **En 3… 2… 1-"**_

"¡YA TE TENGO PONI!" Una rasposa voz grita desde las sombras.

Como un fantasma sale el autómata con el modo alterno radio estéreo GPX, aquel que horas atrás estuvo asaltando al grupo de la escuela Canterlot cuando la ciudad estaba siendo atacada.

Frenzy no alcanza ni a colocar uno de sus dedos gracias a que Bumblebee planta una patada contra su cuerpo, echándolo a impactar contra las rejas.

Era obvio que Barricade ya se había percatado, tomando al Chevy a punta de tiros y devolviendo los disparos igualmente con su arma.

" _ **¡Corran!"**_

Twilight y Spike huyen de nuevo desplazándose entre contenedores, por detrás Bumblebee realizando acrobacias desviando los disparos de Barricade hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El Chevy se abalanza ferozmente golpeando la cara de Barricade hasta que éste levanta la pierna, pateando por detrás de la nuca de Bumblebee – aturdiéndolo – y conectando un cabezazo seguido por dos puñetazos con un fuerte toque de palma contra el pecho.

El Mustang se quita de encima al Camaro preparando su muñeca para abrir fuego pero Bumblebee se adelanta disparando una carga aturdidora al abdomen de Barricade, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Retomando el circuito, Frenzy se acerca hacia Barricade. "No te quedes ahí desparramado. ¡La otra se nos está escapando!"

"Adelántate. El otro es mío."

El Ford Mustang carga otra vez contra su oponente Camaro, esta vez convierte su mano izquierda en una bola de acero con cuchillas, agitándolo en el aire logrando desorientar a Bumblebee quien recibe el golpe del arma.

Por su parte Frenzy se escabulle de la riña tras los pasos de la alicornio

Bumblebee es derribado por un segundo choque de la porra. Se levanta, esquivando un tercer impacto, lanzándose contra Barricade y atravesando con su cuerpo varios bloques de metal.

* * *

Trozos de lámina y chatarra salían disparados mientras ambos autómatas forcejean hasta que Barricade se libera del agarre enviando un codazo sobre la columna de Bumblebee, conectando un rodillazo al vientre y elevando al Chevy por encima de su hombro estrellándolo contra la tierra.

Bumblebee se incorpora solo para encontrar una columna de acero estrellándose contra su cabeza, cortesía del Saleen S281E que lo manipula como un garrote, golpeándolo tres veces más

Barricade busca incrustar el objeto en el pecho de su rival, pero Bumblebee activa su cañonera a tiempo disparando reiteradamente contra el Mustang.

El Camaro extiende una cuchilla desde su antebrazo apuntando directo al cuello, más el de ópticas rojas lo ciega con una linterna intensa aprovechando el momento para disparar desde ambos puños, haciendo retroceder a Bumblebee hasta acorralarlo.

"Esta será la última vez que interfieras en nuestros planes, gusano. ¡Muere de una vez!"

Barricade agarra impulso y se arroja contra Bublebee, alzando su garra esperando arrancar su cabeza de un tajo. Ejecuta el movimiento con tal ferocidad que logra perforar una estructura; para su sorpresa, Bumblebee lo había esquivado.

En su lugar el brazo del Ford Mustang había quedado enterrado dentro de un generador, comenzando a generar un corto circuito siendo aprovechado por Bumblebee quien sobrecarga el sistema hasta hacerlo estallar por completo.

La explosión envía al autómata chocando violentamente contra una plancha de concreto. Barricade intenta incorporarse y seguir peleando a pesar del daño sufrido, las chispas que salpican de su cuerpo lo delatan.

No puede proseguir y el patrullero cae inconsciente.

"… _ **Con eso tienes…"**_ Comenta Bumblebee, también mostrando agotamiento tras el enfrentamiento. Mientras va acomodando algunas piezas que quieren desprenderse, el Chevy se pone en marcha a darle el alcance a los venidos de Equestria.

* * *

Una estrella de acero tras otra, Twilight Sparkle esquivaba a toda prisa cada proyectil que buscaba caer sobre alguna región de su cuerpo.

Ahora sí estaba echando de menos sus alas y cuerno.

Repentinamente algo hace tropezar a Twilight contra el suelo. La radio estéreo GPX logró tomarla por la pierna y se cola sobre ella jaloneándola bruscamente de su camisa. Twilight voltea buscando apartarlo haciendo movimientos desesperados con sus manos y pies.

De algún modo su mano izquierda logra alcanzar la mochila, y alzando el brazo golpea fuertemente a Frenzy con el objeto logrando quitárselo de encima.

La princesa se levanta, conectando un golpe fugaz con la mochila y uno con más fuerza sobre la cabeza del estéreo GPX – desparramando sus objetos tras el impacto – pero no es suficiente. Twilight alza los puños en señal de pelea.

"¡Escúchame bien imbécil, no porque me hayan despojado de mi magia significa que quedé indefensa! ¡Verás lo que te pasa por meterte con una yegua enfurecida!"

Frenzy responde con un gruñido, desprendiendo sus brazos en dos pares de extremidades amenazando con abalanzarse sobre la dama.

Sin previo aviso un borrón púrpura toma desprevenido a la criatura de cuatro ojos llevándoselo cuesta abajo de un montículo de tierra. Twilight queda horrorizada al ver que era Spike el atacante.

Estando en el otro lado el perro tenía dominado el encuentro momentáneamente, mordisqueando el cuello de Frenzy mientras le va rasguñando con dos de sus patas la cara.

El estéreo GPX logra conectar un golpe en el vientrecito del cachorro – soltando un gemido – y tomando del cuello a Spike lo avienta a una malla con desprecio, en lo que va tomando compostura. Frenzy se toca el rostro examinando cualquier daño, una de sus ópticas se suelta cayendo sobre la palma de su mano.

Ahora sí estaba furioso.

Frenzy carga con frenesí sobre el asistente de Twilight, llevándolo contra una pared para propinar varias estocadas con un arpón formado de su muñeca, los cuales Spike esquiva a duras penas.

Justo cuando el bebé dragón pensaba que ya no iba a aguantar el asalto se escuchó en el aire el sonido de un objeto quebrándose. Fue algo que impactó contra el cuerpo de Frenzy de tal manera que se partió sobre éste. De pronto el del modo alterno GPX deja caer a Spike y comienza a soltar gritos de dolor intenso.

"Uh… ¿qué pasó?" Spike alza su mirada y observa atónito cómo la espalda del robot comienza a desintegrarse – fragmentos de sus piezas desmoronándose por completo, exponiendo las partes vitales de su interior – en lo que Frenzy intenta en vano evitar la progresiva desintegración.

Algo brillante capta la atención del perro. Se trataba de un frasco esférico, o una parte de lo que fue un frasco, del cual emanaba una sustancia viscosa humeante que iba corroyendo la superficie del suelo.

"¡Esto es ácido! No entiendo, ¿de dónde habrá salido?"

"¡Y-AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

El grito de Twilight se hizo oír cuando ingresó al campo de batalla con una cortadora eléctrica en manos, mutilando a Frenzy de varios golpes precisos hasta reducirlo a pedazos.

Sólo la cabeza del robot quedó casi intacta, de laguna forma desprendiendo su cuello de la caja torácica y arrastrándose forzosamente con las fauces.

"Ya no eres tan rudo sin el resto del cuerpo, ¿verdad?" Dicho esto la Sparkle eleva su pierna por detrás y conecta una poderosa patada que envía a Frenzy – o mejor dicho su cabeza – lejos hacia el otro lado hasta perderlo.

Si Rainbow Dash hubiera visto tal puntapié seguramente se hubiera llenado de orgullo.

Una vez terminado, Twilight abraza fuertemente al pequeño Spike a punto de dejarlo sin aire. _Luego_ le iba a sermonear por querer hacer algo tan estúpido que por poco acaba con su vida; por ahora, su hermanito estaba a salvo.

"Perdón Twilight, no quise asustarte de esa manera. Solo que no se me ocurrió otra manera para acabar con ese psicópata de una buena vez. Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese frasco?"

La pregunta deja perpleja a la princesa. "¿De qué frasco me hablas?"

"Uh, olvídalo. No es importante."

Twilight estaba a punto de inquirir acerca de qué se estaba refiriendo el can cuando escucharon varios pasos fuertes acercándose hacia su posición. Los de Ponyville se iban a marchar cuando se detienen al ver que se trataba de Bumblebee, con abolladuras producto de su batalla.

" _ **Oigan… ¿se encuentran bien?"**_

"Sí, todo bien. Nomás estamos cansados de haber estado corriendo todo el día y de haberle pateado el plateado trasero a esa cosa." Comenta Spike con una mirada satisfecha, a pesar del duro golpe que recibió.

" _ **Qué alivio… Lamento no-haber-venido a tiempo…Barricade no me la-puso fácil-en nuestro encuentro…"**_

"Descuida. Nos protegiste en todo momento tal como lo habías dicho, y te estamos agradecidos enormemente por ello." Asintió Twilight con amabilidad. Se sentía apenada por haberlo llamado bestia hace varios minutos, fue un poco dura con el robot amarillo.

Después lo enmendaría. Ahora había una inquietud que necesitaba ser resuelta antes de continuar. "Dime, ¿eres de este mundo? ¿Los humanos te crearon para protegerlos?"

"… _**Más bien prefiero-considerarme-como un ser que vino desde muy lejos… en el Espacio…"**_ Bumblebee señaló con su dedo el cielo estrellado.

Twilight se tomó una pausa para procesar las palabras del Camaro. La conclusión la deja atónita. "¿Estás diciendo que eres un _extraterrestre_?"

Bumblebee simplemente contesta con unos fuertes aplausos y una transmisión de la radio con las palabras **'¡Eso fue maravilloso!'**

"¡No inventes! ¿Y dices que los que vienen contigo también son alguna clase de robots extraterrestres?"

De nuevo el Camaro responde la pregunta de Spike asintiendo la cabeza en afirmación, después se concentra para adoptar su modo alterno vehicular. Abre las puertas queriendo indicar que suban.

Al comienzo la idea de entrar en el interior de una máquina alienígena que cambia de apariencia parecía un tanto descabellada, aunque ahora necesitaban con urgencia reunirse con las demás chicas ya que el tiempo se les agotaba.

Además, si van a volver a casa con la corona también les gustaría regresar con una loca anécdota de cómo una poni y un dradón tuvieron el valor de subirse a un automóvil.

Así Twilight y Spike entran en Bumblebee, llevándolos por fuera y de vuelta a la carretera hacia su siguiente destino – no sin antes hacer una parada para que la Sparkle pueda recoger su mochila y demás pertenencias.


	13. Capítulo Doce

Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos desde la pelea recorriendo las calles hasta detenerse en el área de estacionamiento perteneciente a una fábrica.

Bumblebee había captado una transmisión de parte de su grupo – asumió Twilight – en la forma de un mensaje de voz indicando dónde debían encontrarse.

La obra de Pinkie Pie, sin duda.

Los de Ponyville bajaron del Chevy Camaro, ahora más moderno y práctico después de escanear un modelo durante el trayecto.

De hecho, a Twilight se le había escapado el comentario sobre ser una especie avanzada y adoptar la forma de un automóvil oxidado. Sólo esperaba que no se haya ofendido.

Luego de la pausa aparece un camión flameado seguido de varios vehículos y un transporte aéreo militar, descendiendo con cuidado de no llamar la atención.

Del GMC Topkick, el jeep LPV, los Bugatti Veyron y Corvette Stingray salen los estudiantes y directoras de Canterlot High, presurosos para dar el alcance a la joven perdida y a su pequeño cachorro en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿A Spike no le pasó nada?"

"¡Dónde se habían metido! No tienes idea de lo angustiada que estaba."

"Ni tampoco de lo que pasó. ¡Afuera se armó el encontronazo del año!"

"Creo que ya se hizo una idea, Dashie. El Chevrolet lo sabe."

"Ya chicas, déjenla respirar. Lo importante es que los dos se encuentran a salvo."

"Concuerdo contigo Applejack. No quisiera pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido si es que estos caballeros no se hubieran presentado a tiempo para salvarnos."

Celestia se dirige hacia los vehículos que comenzaban a inundar el ambiente con los sonidos de circuitos cambiando. El Chevy haciendo lo mismo.

Terminado el proceso el autómata del Peterbilt 379 se inclina hacia el grupo, su mirada puesta en los equestrianos.

"Tú debes ser Twilight Sparkle, del cuerpo estudiantil de la Secundaria Canterlot."

Twilight estaba nerviosa. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado conocer seres de otro mundo con un aspecto que podría intimidar hasta al guardia real más bravo; y, sin embargo, se mostraban humildes y corteses.

"Eh…así es señor, es un gusto para mí poder conocerlo al fin."

"Igualmente, señorita Sparkle," responde solemnemente el de ópticas azules.

"Yo soy Optimus Prime, líder del grupo perteneciente a la antigua División de Investigación y Defensa, ahora conocido como los Autobots. Somos organismos mecánicos autóctonos del planeta Cybertron."

"Pero para abreviar pueden decirnos _Transformers_." Añadió el autómata con las partes de la ambulancia Hummer H2 amarilla en su cuerpo.

"¡Qué hay debiluchos!" El Pontiac gris realiza alocados movimientos de pista, terminando en una pose triunfante. Después se hecha sobre dos contenedores en un estilo libre.

"Mi lugarteniente. Designado como Jazz."

"Este lugar sí que es la buena onda."

"¿Y dónde aprendió a hablar así?"

"Cada miembro de nuestra especie nace con una personalidad propia el cual lo va reflejando tanto en sociedad como en el área laboral," comenta Optimus, "y es fanático de la música _remix_ , me parece."

"Ya veo."

La subdirectora Luna ya se estaba imaginando a este robot organizando fiestas al lado de una de sus estudiantes con la misma vocación, "no quisiera sonar irrespetuosa, pero si pudieras comportarte un poco te lo agradecería."

"No prometo nada, linda." Jazz bromea. Prime continúa las introducciones.

"Nuestro especialista en armas, Ironhide." El mencionado hace girar los enormes barriles adheridos a sus antebrazos y los apunta en dirección a las personas, "¿se creen suertudos, enanos?"

"Tranquilo, Ironhide."

"Es broma. Sólo quería mostrarles mis cañones."

El siguiente era el robot obeso, cargando balas dentro de su escopeta antes de ponerlo de vuelta en su equipo. "Sargento Mayor Hound, jefe de brigada."

"Que la apariencia no los engañe. Estaré gordo, pero puedo moverme como una bailarina. Por cierto, estuviste genial en la tarde chico."

"Gracias. Supongo." Contesta Flash con cierto grado de pena. Supuso que no sería la última vez que tenga que activar un detonador manualmente.

"El experto en combate cerrado, Drift." El líder Autobot señala al samurái, quien estaba ejecutando katas en el aire con sus armas. " _Konbanwa, watashi no gesuto_. Es un honor para mí estar bajo su servicio."

" _Onajiyōni_ ," responde la organizadora de fiestas haciendo una reverencia.

"Mi comando paracaidista y francotirador, Crosshairs." El del modo alterno Stingray luce sus revólveres orgullosamente, la manera en que los desenfundo da testimonio de su rápida destreza.

"Donde quiera que el enemigo se esconda, yo pongo la bala como sea. Esta vez no está cargada, si es lo que iban a preguntar."

El Osprey V-22 da un paso hacia adelante, esperando su turno de ser presentado. "Capitán de la Fuerza Aérea, Springer."

"De hecho soy ex capitán, me retiré hace bastantes años," menciona el Osprey, "pero mientras haya una causa justa en el universo, jamás dejaré de estar luchando."

Continuando con las introducciones, estaba el que posee la remolcadora como modo alterno. Se veía un poco nervioso. "Él es Longarm, encargado del soporte técnico."

"Le diste una buena tanda a ese canalla que por poco asesina a Flutershy, caramelo," Applejack se dirige hacia el Autobot con satisfacción, "estamos en deuda contigo."

"Gracias señorita. Aunque no soy alguien que guste de las peleas, tampoco iba a dejar que lastimen a alguien." Ahora que lo recuerda, se fija en la joven cuidadora, "¿cómo está tu rodilla? ¿Mejor?"

"Sí, ya puedo mover la pierna con tranquilidad. Hicieron un gran trabajo." Agradece Fluttershy, nunca olvidará lo que hicieron por ella, la ciudad y sus amigas.

"Nuestro oficial médico, Ratchet."

"Estoy percibiendo un índice elevado de feromonas en el ambiente. Tal parece que una de las damas busca entablar una relación con el varón del grupo." Menciona el Autobot tras estar oliscando. Un momento incómodo para el grupo de Canterlot High.

"Y finalmente Bumblebee, nuestro explorador." El Autobot amarillo realiza movimientos de ejercicio, probando sus mejoras y su nuevo físico – gracias al escaneo anterior.

Terminado las presentaciones, Ratchet le pide al explorador que se acerque para examinar su garganta. Repasa la estructura con un puntero láser proveniente de su muñeca.

Bumblebee tosió un poco, frotándo su cuello. Lo que escucharon después fue acerca de que el médico sigue buscando una alternativa para reparar su voz. Rarity preguntó si ese daño lo provocó uno de los llamados Decepticons, a lo que respondieron con afirmación solo que no era de eventos recientes.

Hablando del tema, la subdirectora se acerca a Optimus. "Y estos Decepticons, ¿también provienen de su mundo?"

"Temo que sí, subdirectora Luna. Un grupo violento que alguna vez conformaron la División Militar e Inteligencia de Cybertron. Liderados por Megatron, quien busca gobernar el cosmos con puño de acero e imponer su tiranía sobre todas las especies vivientes."

Ahora Twilight y Spike tenían conocimiento sobre sus atacantes y quien los comanda. Aunque seguía sin comprender qué tenían que ver esos sujetos con la antigua estudiante de la Princesa Celestia.

Hora de otra pregunta. "¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Están buscando algo"

"En efecto, Twilight Sparkle. Nuestro objetivo inicial es localizar la Chispa Suprema, un artefacto sagrado que dio vida a nuestro planeta y a nuestra raza eones atrás. Debemos recuperarlo antes de que caiga en las manos de Megatron y sus huestes."

De las personas presentes, Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban confundidas ante la explicación. La Pie les susurró: "Lean el prólogo. Primera línea del segundo párrafo."

Optimus presiona sus dedos sobre el costado de su casco, proyectando un holograma donde va recreando el suelo metálico y las estructuras titánicas. Pronto se apreciaba el escenario de una civilización terriblemente adelantada a cualquier otra raza conocida – sea humana o poni – habitada por gigantes de acero con mentalidad propia.

"Nuestro hogar alguna vez fue un imperio poderoso, pacífico y justo. Bajo mi jurisdicción junto a Megatron defendimos a Cybertron de todo aquel que haya osado con amenazar a su gente.

Por muchos milenios administramos de manera equitativamente, tratándonos por igual. Sin embargo, Megatron comenzó a creer que éramos el pueblo elegido a reinar sobre la galaxia y que las demás especies estaban por debajo.

Pronto comenzó a juntarse con otros individuos de pensamientos afines hasta formar un conjunto lo suficientemente numeroso para formar un ejército. Y un día _atacó_."

El modo en que narró esa parte fue una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. Pudieron percibirlo en sus ópticas. Prime prosiguió con su relato.

"Aquellos que lo desafiaron terminaron siendo exterminados. Traté de razonar con él al comienzo, pero lamentablemente mis súplicas fueron a parar en oídos sordos.

Sin más remedio los Autobots nos organizamos para plantar pelea a sus maquinaciones. Nuestro conflicto pasó a ser una guerra a gran escala, condenando Cybertron a convertirse en un páramo desolado por la muerte."

"La única manera de devolver el orden era con la Chispa," añade Ironhide, "estaba posicionado con Bumblebee y otros en el templo que albergaba el Cubo cuando atacaron.

Como último recurso lo arrojó al espacio sin rumbo específico. Obviamente eso enfureció a Megatron, y terminó por arrancarle su vocalizador. Si puede hablar, sólo es a través de la frecuencia de su radio."

El Camaro frota su cuello inconscientemente, recordando aquel fatal momento.

"¿Y en dónde se metió el muy sinvergüenza? Merece que le den una tremenda patada en el traste." Exclama Applejack, indignada por los actos del líder Decepticon y la manera en que castigó al explorador.

"Hasta donde tenemos entendido, partió en busca del Cubo después de que Bee lo haya mandado al vacío. Desde entonces nadie lo ha vuelto a ver."

"Arribamos a la Tierra hace un par de décadas esperando encontrar una pista que nos pueda guiar hacia la ubicación final de la Chispa Suprema. Estuvimos así hasta que dimos con algo." Comenta el Corvette con preocupación.

Fue el turno de Flash Sentry en hacer una acotación percatándose de algo. "Dijeron que inicialmente su plan consistía en hallar la Chispa, ¿no? Pero cuando Crosshairs menciona su descubrimiento cambiaron de parecer. ¿Fue algo malo?"

"Justo íbamos a abordar ese tema, joven Sentry," Drift se adelanta con otro holograma donde muestra un mapa elaborado donde un punto palpitaba específicamente sobre la región de Canterlot.

"Lo que ven aquí es un registro guardado de aproximadamente cinco años y tres meses atrás. La señal mostraba un fuerte índice de niveles de Energon en el área."

Cuando preguntaron qué era el Energon los Autobots explicaron que eso era la fuente de energía que fluía en su cuerpo, siendo el equivalente a la sangre o clorofila de los seres vivos.

Igualmente, se le podía ver en forma de cristales que lo podían transformar a voluntad. "Sólo que duró momentáneamente y no se vio algo similar hasta el término de la semana anterior."

A continuación, reprodujo otra secuencia de holograma donde una figura encapuchada se desplazaba por la escuela Canterlot hasta llegar a la base de la estatua.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo esa persona, si no se le podía llamar de otra manera, desaparece al hacer contacto con la estructura de mármol tras un haz luminoso. Pero no terminó ahí.

En el holograma tuvieron que transcurrir varios minutos para que nuevamente ocurra el espectáculo de luces y se muestre aquel individuo. Quedaron pasmados al saber de quién se trataba.

"¡Sunset Shimmer!" Exclamaron los humanos al unísono. Twilight y Spike se mantuvieron reservaos, aunque sus miradas delataban su conmoción ante la revelación. Revelación que comenzaba a volverse un mal presentimiento.

"A ver. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Y cómo es que de pronto Shimmer tiene la capacidad de atravesar objetos?"

"Siento decir que no tenemos una respuesta concreta, señorita Dash. Lo único que sabemos es que la persona 2013-068, Sunset Shimmer, hace mención de un objeto cuando regresa a este plano. Acerca de una corona, si mal recuerdo."

La oración hundió a la princesa en un terrible entendimiento. Ya comienza a unir las piezas en este dilema temiendo lo peor; inclusive Fluttershy refiere haber encontrado la tiara cuando hacía actividades el domingo.

"Lo más extraño fue que me había golpeado por detrás sin que nadie haya visto quién o cómo lo arrojó. A no ser que haya venido desde… desde…"

 _El portal de Equestria_. Sentenció Twilight mentalmente.

"Debe haber un mal entendido aquí, Optimus," interviene Rarity desconcertada, "esa corona es parte de la utilería empleada en un evento que se lleva a cabo en nuestra escuela anualmente. Quizás haya sido posible que registren una señal falsa de energía cuando fueron a revisar."

"De hecho _eso_ no es una corona de utilería." Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia la Sparkle con extrañeza. Un gesto decidido se dibuja en su semblante. "En una de verdad."

Algunas de las damas quedaron más que perplejas. Flash no tiene _ni idea_ de a qué se estaba refiriendo la chica nueva. ¿Acaso viene de una familia millonaria, o algo por el estilo?

"Dulzura, escúchame: obviamente estás algo agotada, considerando los eventos recientes, y ya comienzas a preocuparme," dice la granjera buscando las palabras apropiadas para no generar ofensas.

"Ahora, sólo suponiendo – no quiero precipitarme – pero dinos, ¿por qué estás tan segura de lo que dices?"

Bien, Twilight sabía que la hora de decir la verdad había llegado. Ni ella sabe cómo lo tomarán e igual se prepara, "…es que- "

"¡Vienes de otro mundo, allá eres una princesa poni, y la corona es un elemento mágico que activa otros elementos mágicos que sin ella ya no funcionarían más, pero lo necesitas para proteger tu mundo mágico y si no tienes la corona hasta el viernes te quedarás en este mundo y no podrás volver a tu mundo en mucho, _**mucho**_ , tiempo!"

La joven princesa y su leal asistente quedaron boquiabiertos. Los demás quedaron fríos ante dicha conclusión.

Si bien los Autobots no parecían sorprenderse, porque en realidad ellos ya eran conscientes de la naturaleza original de Twilight y Spike, aún así estaban atónitos por las poderosas habilidades deductivas de Pinkie Pie.

Desde la radio de Bumblebee se escuchó: _**'¡Exijo una explicación!'**_

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo donde por fin las chicas se encuentran con los Autobots. Para ser honesto tenía planeado añadir más diálogos pero luego me di cuenta que sería demasiado extenso, y mi idea es tratar de no agotarlos con tantas palabras.**

 **Por el momento lo dejaré así y las siguientes partes de las charlas lo continuaré en el siguiente capítulo - donde haré que ambas partes se conecten. Además, el número de serie que introduje hace referencia a una foto tomada durante la exhibición de juguetes de Hasbro realizada en el 2013 (donde se muestra por primera vez la muñeca poni de Sunset Shimmer). La otra referencia lo dejé al final de este capítulo. ¿Logran adivinar?**

 **En otra nota: estaré publicando otro fanfic estilo 'How It Should Have Ended'. Posiblemente lo publique en esta o en la siguiente semana. Al final de la historia explicaré con detalle las apariencias de algunos Autobots y Decepticons.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Capítulo Trece

La rara sensación de la pesadez. Lo único que podía percibir ademásdel dolor, _muchísimo_ dolor. Le pareció escuchar a alguien.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una poderosa descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Finalmente Barricade enciende de golpe sus ópticas, echando un grito ahogado.

Mirando a su alrededor se percató que se encontraba en una sala de operaciones, y no estaba solo.

"Ya despertaste al fin. Estaba a punto de declararte muerto dado la gravedad de tus heridas. Supongo que eso es bueno."

Si podía escuchar los diálogos innecesarios de Knock Out, entonces estaba bien. Le costó un poco sentarse sobre el borde de la mesa de metal, algunas conexiones viales desprendiéndose con el movimiento.

Aun le dolía la cabeza. "Tenemos un serio problema."

"Lo sé. Prime y su séquito nos cayeron de improvisto justo cuando la ciudad estaba a punto de caer.

Me vino una idea para poner la balanza a nuestro favor pero nuestro valiente líder optó portomar la ruta de los cobardes en vez de seguir peleando."

"Se dice _retirada estratégica_ , doctor. No te equivoques," interrumpe el buscador Decepticon mientras ingresa al ambiente. Parecía estar de buen humor, a pesar de la derrota sufrida esta tarde.

"Justo le comentaba a Barri sobre la misión. Y para ser justos, no fuimos los únicos que fracasamos porque tampoco conseguimos la información sobre el disque mágico objeto de Equestria."

"¡Esa estupidez se hubiera evitado si hubiéramoscontinuado con nuestros planes desde el principio!" ProtestaBarricadecuando Knock Out hizo mención de la corona.

Tal esfuerzo le ocasionó unadolorosa incazón. Estaba lejos de quedar estable.

"Me gustaría seguir escuchándote, pero ya tuve suficiente sermoneos por hoy." Starscream corta la conversación con el soldado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia elAston Martin Decepticon, "si no te importa, pasemos a ver nuestro siguiente paciente."

Dicho eso, Knock Out deja a un lado el instrumental en mano acompañando al Raptor hacia la puerta y perdiéndose dentro de los corredores.

* * *

A ver si entendieron bien.

Twilight Sparkle.

La chica nueva transferida de no-sé-qué-escuela quien tuvo las agallas de ponerle el pare a Sunset Shimmer.

La misma que dejó todo en la cancha de fútbol para descubrir el engaño y quien pudo reunirlas a todas al final… resulta que **no** es una chica.

De hecho, ni siquieraera humana porque en realidad es una **poni**. Una **princesa poni** de **otro** mundo.

Rainbow Dash podía pasar por altola presencia de robots extraterrestres que se transforman en la Tierra. ¿Pero esto?

Le hubiera gustado creer que no era sino otra prueba de la locura de Pinkie Pie, hasta que a cierto perro morado se le ocurre hablar para su asombro – plasmado detalladamente en la cara de Rarity.

"Oh, sí. Y de dónde vengo, ni siquiera soy un perro ¡Soy un poderoso dragón que escupe fuego!"

Exclama Spike con orgullo. Crosshairs no puede evitar sino sonreír socarronamente.

Twilight comenzó a sentir temor por lo que estaba a punto de sucederahora que ya se mostraron tal como son. La respuesta vino de la boca de Rainbow Dash.

"Eso… es… **¡Asombroso!** " rompió con una sonrisa.

Pronto las chicas se acercaron a Twilight con bastante entusiasmo. Después de todo no les importaba quién era, sea poni o persona, simplemente les gustaba. Spike tenía razón.

"Te lo dije," el cachorro responde.

"Bueno, eso lo cambia todo ¿verdad que sí?"

"En efecto." Drift hace un pequeño movimiento en señal de reverencia, "perdón por no mostrar el respeto que merece, Twilight- _hime_."

"Ay no, está bien, de veras. Podré ser princesa pero soy como cualquier otra poni y- Ya se están hincando."

Ahora Twilight comenzaba a sentirse incómoda cuando los Autobots deciden imitar el ejemplo del samurái. Luego se encargaría de eso, de vuelta a la realidad.

"Luego del robo, Sunset me reveló que mi corona poseía otras funciones además de servir como medio de defensa contra las fuerzas del mal.

Sea lo que sea, debió ser suficiente razón para que los Decepticons hayan venido hasta esta ciudad e iniciar su ataque."

Esta breve explicación generó intriga y mortificación dentro del grupo. ¿Acaso estaba implicando que Sunset Shimmer estaba trabajando con ellos? ¿O sólo los está manipulando como manipuló a las chicas?

Ni la propia Twilight podía asegurarlo completamente.

"Permítanme un momento, ¿Princesa Twilight?" la directora Celestia se acerca hacia la joven, "de acuerdo con la conjetura de la señorita Pie tu elemento es lo suficientemente poderoso para activar otros artefactos y proteger tu mundo, ¿no es así?"

"Así es."

Bien. Luego se dirige hacia el líder de los Autobots, "¿alguna vez hicieron estudios sobre las propiedades del Cubo?"

"Siempre. El Cubo contiene enormes cantidades de energía que no podemos controlar y del cual apenas tenemos un entendimiento."

"¿Y no hay algún medio para ver si ambos elementos se pueden relacionar entre sí?"

Optimus pudo ver que Celestia tenía una idea detrás de su pregunta. "De hecho, sí tenemos una manera de averiguarlo. Ratchet, Longarm, corran un análisis de diagnóstico aleatorizado."

"En seguida."

El resto de los Autobots dan campo para que sus colegas puedan realizar la prueba.

Médico y técnico se paran en frente del otro, proyectando desde sus ópticas un plano holográfico con varios paneles llenos de cuadros y símbolos que al parecer representan números y ecuaciones escritos en su idioma.

Longarm toma una imagen de la Chispa posicionándolo sobre un espacio mientras que Ratchet hace lo propio con la figura del Elemento de la Magia tomada de su memoria, la cual arroja índices similares o superiores al primero.

Al unir ambas partes se reproducen múltiples descargas de energía, las personas y los equestrianos se cubrieron ante la intensidad de luz que emanaba del holograma. Solo deseaban que no fuera a estallar de golpe.

Pasado el momento el grupo pudo contemplar el resultado final de la proyección: en frente aparece una imagen cilíndrica cubierta de espirales por sobre el contorno de su estructura; a la vez, se podía apreciar un cuerpo representando por una esfera que cruzaba sin problemas desde un plano hacia el otro plano ubicado en un extremo.

"Entonces esto es lo que están buscando," habla Jazz por todos los Autobots con suma consternación.

"¿Qué es eso exactamente?"

"Esto es un puente artificial que conecta dos realidades alternas generado a partir de un punto existente en el espacio. Un portal interdimensional a gran escala."

Twilight cubre su boca con una mano, si tenía temor ante la idea de perder su corona ahora con mayor razón debido a la gravedad del asunto.

"Entonces, ¿están asumiendo que Sunset y los Decepticons están planeando conquistar ambos mundos utilizando la corona de Twilight y el Cubo?"

"Temo que sí, joven Flash. Aunque es solo una suposición, no tenemos certeza alguna si es que Sunset Shimmer tambiénestá buscando el poder de la Chispa Suprema."

"Bueno, podemos contar con apoyo adicional, ¿cierto?" Fluttershy busca realizar una sugerencia. "Digo, sé que suena más que absurdo y que tal vez nos tilden de locos, pero si de alguna manera buscamos ayuda en alguna institución del ejército tendríamos una oportunidad contra los Decepticons."

"Odio ser yo quien deba decir esto pero es algo improbable, pequeña," interrumpe Springer, "verás, si bien somos una raza alienígena avanzada, no significa que otras organizaciones humanas quieran unirse.

Una vez nos persiguieron por todo un continente sin cesar, y por poco derriban a uno de nosotros. Eso demuestra que somos vulnerables a sus armas y por ello los Decepticons los estuvieron saboteando estos años."

Es verdad. Luna hizo recuento de los distintos atentados en diversos países donde varios centros de investigación, cuarteles e inclusive satélites fueron destruidos sin que nadie se haga responsable.

"Y lo más curioso es que todos fueron perpetrándose justo después de la llegada de Sunset a Canterlot High," añadió la subdirectora.

"Suena lógico, ella señalaba el lugar y los Decepticons simplemente atacaban. Eso explica su afán por los libros de geografía y ciencias tecnológicas, más las horas que pasaba estudiando dentro de la biblioteca."

De nuevo Luna se dirige hacia Twilight. "Princesa, además de tu corona ¿cuántos elementos más tienes en tu posesión?"

"Cinco, que son representados por mis amigas- digo, por las contrapartes de mis amigas. Son seis en total; pero como dijo Pinkie, de nada sirven si uno de ellos está ausente."

"Ya veo. Y añadiendo el poder de esta Chispa Suprema…"

"… que puede convertir todo tipo de máquina y electrodomésticos en nuevos cybertronianos, para producir un ejército masivo." Responde Ratchet.

"… les llevará semanas, si no es que meses, en tomarlo todo por la fuerza."

"Se podría decir que se fregaron por completo." Dice Hound sin el ánimo de ofender.

"Y es por eso que tengo hasta pasado mañana para recuperar mi elemento antes de que sea tarde."

"Está decidido entonces." Optimus Prime se pone de pie con firmeza, los Autobots uniéndose a su líder. "En nuestras manos está la clave para la supervivencia de nuestras razas y de nuestros mundos."

No había marcha atrás ahora. Twilight y Spike comprenden que esto ya pasó de ser una misión de búsqueda y que ahora muchas vidas dependían de ellos.

Estaban preparados.

* * *

Todo en silencio. Únicamente los signos vitales estables era lo que las máquinas de soporte mostraban.

Para Starscream era de esperarse a diferencia de sus compañeros de grupo.

Quién diría que tres años atrás se hubieran encontrado con semejante sorpresa cuando fueron a arrasar aquella base oculta en el extremo norte. Y mejor que se hayan guardado ese pequeño secreto en vez de compartirlo con Sunset.

Incluso ahora, con bloques de hielo adornando partes de su cuerpo, en un estado de coma y con varios cables conectándolo a las máquinas se soporte, Megatron se mostraba intimidante e infundía el miedo en el corazón de toda criatura viviente.


	15. Capítulo Catorce

El cielo estaba lo suficientemente despejado para que las estrellas en el firmamento se dejen ver ante la mirada de Twilight.

Al término de su reunión encubierta los Autobots llevaron a los alumnos de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares. Las directoras le ofrecieron a la princesa y a su asistente hospedaje en su casa, acompañados por Optimus Prime y Jazz.

Tras un baño caliente y una reconfortante taza de cocoa, le brindaron ropa para dormir y el cuarto de huéspedes para que puedan dormir.

Aun así Twilight se levantó de la cama, no podía conciliar sueño, y pensó que un poco de aire no le caería mal. Incluso sin magia que reine en este mundo, la luna se veía hermosa como siempre.

Varios pasos leves se escuchan acercarse, revelando a Prime con su lugarteniente a su costado.

"Debes descansar, Princesa," dice el líder Autobot con gentileza. "Tras un día agotador el cuerpo debe reponer energías para mantener un excelente estado anímico y emocional."

"Lo sé. Solo que con tantas cosas en mente la sola idea del descanso se vuelve algo imposible de realizar," responde la Sparkle.

Seguía pensando en los motivos más absurdos y a la vez tan importantes que la obligaron a dejar Equestria al emprender esta misión.

"A mí también me chocaría bastante si alguien de mi gente roba un artefacto sumamente poderoso y encima me obligue a ir hasta otra dimensión, dentro de un cuerpo que no es el mío.

Pero, oye: estás aquí, estás a salvo y tienes a tus amigas más el dragón y este par de compadres para apoyarte. No hay pierde ahí." Jazz intenta animarla a su manera.

Y de alguna manera lo logra al sacar una sonrisa de los labios de Twilight. Aunque fuera pequeña y triste.

"No solo tiene que ver con este problema. Siendo honesta, no estaba preparada para asumir mi nuevo rol como princesa. Y gracias a ese pensamiento es que llegué aquí."

Antes de convertirse en alicornio, la vida se veía más simple para Twilight con las lecciones que aprendía a diario en su entorno. Luego sintió que quizás, sólo quizás, no estaba a la altura de un deber real.

Enemigos del ayer como Nightmare Moon, Discord, la Reina Chrysalis o el Rey Sombra ahora se veían minúsculos frente a la amenaza que representan Megatron y los Decepticons.

Sin mencionar la enorme ambición de poder de Sunset Shimmer.

Optimus reanuda la conversación.

"Comparto el sentimiento, Princesa. Nadie jamás está preparado para afrontar los cambios inesperados, y mucho menos a tan temprana edad debiendo sobrellevar dicha empresa.

Sin embargo, así como te puedes sentir vulnerada también puedes aprender de dicha experiencia, haciéndote más fuerte y decidida que antes para enfrentar los impases de la vida."

Girando hacia un lado su cabeza, revela un extraño símbolo tatuado sobre su rostro.

"Esta marca representa el linaje de los primeros Prime, antiguos moradores de Cybertron y exploradores del cosmos. Cuando me revelaron que era un descendiente directo creí que se trataba de una historia fantástica o de un mito.

Incluso con evidencia sólida que demostraba mi linaje, me negué a aceptarlo. Realmente no lo merecía porque sentí que alguien como yo no era digno de ello, y esperé que alguien más pudiera asumir el rol con el fin de seguir guiando a nuestra raza en aquellos días de bonanza.

Tristemente tal sueño murió con el estallido de la guerra. Fue entonces que comprendí que no debía asumir el liderazgo solo para hacer honra del título, sino para defender a las personas que forman parte de mi vida y a todos los seres de la creación."

La forma en la que se expresa toca el interior de la joven alicornio. Nunca pensó que pudiera encontrar a alguien con tal talento para llegar a los demás después de su mentora o la Princesa Luna.

"Aunque el panorama sea lúgubre, reúne todo el valor que puedas y no pierdas la fe. Y así como Jazz dice no estás sola. Las chicas y el joven Sentry tienen mucha confianza en ti y no te dejarán caer.

Si por algo te convertiste en lo que eres hoy es porque eres capaz de ver en el fondo de sus corazones el potencial para hacer el bien y fortalecer los lazos que los unen. Tiende la mano amiga a quien lo busque y enséñale el camino correcto."

No podía explicarlo, pero las palabras de Prime tienen un don para confortar un alma en apuro. Un bostezo se escucha por detrás de la lavanda, Spike se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana.

"¿Twilight, todavía estás despierta?" Pregunta el cachorro limpiándose los lagrimales con sus patitas, "deberías dormir un rato, ya es tarde."

"Es lo que le estábamos diciendo, pero se veía preocupada. Así que pensamos charlar un rato antes de mandarla a la cama," dice el Autobot lugarteniente, "¿ya estás mejor?"

"Más que nunca. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo."

"Un gusto, Princesa Twilight. Y recuerda, cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional en esta tarea."

Creo que ya era el momento de dejar las formalidades de una vez. "Por favor, sólo Twilight."

"Bueno, si es tu deseo que así sea… Twilight."

"Yo te voy a llamar 'Sparky'." Bromea Jazz. La Sparkle le dirige una mirada firme, "tú si me vas a decir Princesa Twilight."

"Princesa 'Sparky' será entonces."

"Jejejeje… 'Sparky'." Spike se une a la broma. Twilight no puede hacer nada sino sumarse también y reír también. De pronto, siente seca la garganta; parece que le dio sed.

"Iré a pedirle a la Directora Celestia o a la Subdirectora Luna un vaso con agua. Ojalá no sea muy inoportuno para ellas."

"Iré contigo. Me pregunto si también tendrán esas croquetas para perro, sabían deliciosas la primera vez que Fluttershy me las dio de comer."

"No hay que abusar, Spike."

* * *

Bajando por las escaleras, los de Ponyville se percataron que las luces de la sala de estar, el estudio y del comedor estaban encendidas. También se podía escuchar que múltiples objetos estaban siendo manipulados y colocados en distintas posiciones.

Justo se asomaron para ver que Celestia y Luna estaban moviendo todo como si algo se les hubiera perdido.

La mayor de las hermanas había sacado una enorme caja de un estante, sacando el contenido por partes. "Tampoco," se dice a sí misma, "¿Luna, cómo va todo por las despensas?"

"Además de vajillas, tazas y conservas no hay nada aquí." Salvo un paquete de muffins oculto con las iniciales de Celestia sobre la cubierta de la tapa. Luna toma uno de los postres y se lo come.

Twilight le da curiosidad, va asomándose con cuidado esperando descubrir el porqué de esta búsqueda. Estando cerca no puede evitar echar una mirada a la fila de marcos ubicados sobre el descanso de la chimenea.

Una serie de fotos que muestran parte de la vida de ambas mujeres. Un par de ellas captan su atención: ahí se mostraba a las directoras rodeadas del personal docente y varios niños en lo que era una promoción de escolares en su primer día.

Estaban las versiones más jóvenes de sus amigas, de Flash Sentry y el rostro muy familiar de Sunset Shimmer. Lo curioso, era que en esa foto no se reflejaba la mirada soberbia de la ex estudiante de la Princesa Celestia.

En su lugar había una niñita con la expresión más tímida que jamás se haya visto. Si no la conociera, diría que pareciera estar con miedo.

La otra fotografía era más vieja. La promoción donde las contrapartes humanas de las princesas estaban en su adolescencia, junto a demás estudiantes de la época y el director en el medio.

Un hombre de edad bien presentable y de barba prominente.

"Tia, esto es contraproducente. Lejos de conseguir algo estamos causando un desorden," la voz de la subdirectora saca a la alicornio y al bebé dragón de su distracción. Por el tono de su voz ya comenzaba a fastidiarse.

"¿Revisaste el estudio de papá?" Pregunta la menor.

"De ahí vengo. Busqué en cada estante y cajón de ese escritorio, sólo hallé viejos documentos de su trabajo. Iré al ático, tal vez tenga suerte ahí."

"No hagas ruido. Twilight y Spike tuvieron un pésimo día, ya deben haberse quedado dormidos." Y sin embargo Luna se sorprendió al ver a los ponyvillenses despiertos.

"Está bien, no se preocupen por nosotros," dice Spike, "a Twilight le gusta reorganizar la biblioteca una noche antes para volver a reorganizarla en la mañana."

"Al contrario, perdónenos por cortar su sueño; debimos ser más cuidadosas con nuestras pertenencias." La subdirectora ofrece sus disculpas.

"En mi opinión se hubieran ahorrado si tuvieran a su disposición un procesador universal adicionado a su domicilio. La mugre sobrante lo depositan en un contendor y después a la desintegradora. ¡Simple!"

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Jazz quien de alguna manera logró meter su cabeza por una de las ventanas. "Por cierto, una rata que está manoseando a ese pollo. ¿Quieren que lo elimine?"

"De hecho, son nuestras mascotas y no son lo que tú crees. Y por favor, no mates al otro." Celestia se adelanta para evitar que Tiberius siga apoyando a Philomena en quitarse las plumas. Otra vez. Luego se poner a las mascotas de vuelta en sus recintos la directora le ofrece el vaso con agua a Twilight y Spike.

Cuando le preguntaron qué estaban buscando, Celestia comenta acerca de unos papeles que le pertenecieron al bisabuelo de las hermanas; el almirante Kibitz, explorador de finales del siglo diecinueve, quien se trazó la meta de llegar hasta el centro mismo del Ártico – para esa época, una proeza imposible de llevar a cabo.

Curioso. El Kibitz que los equestrianos conocen es uno de los asistentes reales de las princesas, y ciertamente no guarda parentesco con ellas.

"¡Guau! Su bisabuelo debió volverse famoso cuando volvió a casa," Spike exclama entusiasmado, "ya me imagino su cara en todos los libros de historia."

"Sí. Eso nunca pasó." La oración deja desconcertado al perro. La de cabello tricolor prosigue con el relato.

"Luego de cinco meses de trayecto, la expedición tuvo un impase debido a las inclementes condiciones climáticas a las que estaban expuestos. Y estando cerca de lograr su cometido. Justo para complicar su situación, el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a quebrarse hasta abrirse por completo, pero nuestro bisabuelo fue el único que cayó.

No obstante, se salvó porque había dado con un túnel subterráneo que lo condujo hacia una cámara aislada. Si bien no consiguió llegar al centro del casco ártico, pudo descubrir algo que generó un enorme impacto en su vida."

"¿Y qué sucedió después?"

"Nada. De regreso los médicos lo hallaron mentalmente inestable y terminó sus días en un manicomio."

Al término de la anécdota el ambiente se sentía sombrío. Twilight le dio pena con sólo pensar la vergüenza y las burlas que la familia de ambas directoras tuvo que pasar en su momento.

Claro que había quedado en el pasado, pero una mancha así es difícil de borrar en algunos casos.

"Bien, debo decir que eso apesta."

"No seas irrespetuoso, Jazz." Optimus, quien también estaba ahí, regaña a su lugarteniente.

"Está bien. Las penas pasan y la vida continúa, sólo es cuestión de sobreponerse con la mirada en alto." Asegura la subdirectora Luna.

Nuevamente Twilight le entra curiosidad por un detalle. "No quisiera incomodar a nadie, sólo quisiera saber qué fue exactamente lo que el almirante vio para terminar en ese estado."

"Algo asombroso para las personas de aquella época, y desagradable para nosotros," comenta Luna, "porque, según nuestra madre y abuelo, Kibitz encontró un gigante de metal con ojos del color de la sangre congelado bajo capas de hielo."

Pronto los equestrianos y Jazz entendieron con horror, luego de escuchar la descripción, sobre a quién se había referido.

"¡Entonces están diciendo que Megatron sigue vivo y está en la Tierra!"

"Era lo que temía," dice Prime con una mirada preocupante, "Megatron no es de esos seres que pueden sucumbir así de sencillo con tal de obtener la Chispa Suprema."

"¿Y por qué no comentaron nada de eso en antes?" El Autobot Ponitac estaba exigiendo una explicación, "sí saben que estamos librando una guerra y cualquier información hubiera sido de gran ayuda."

"Porque siempre creímos que dichas historias no eran nada más que disparates hasta que su llegada confirmaron lo contrario. Y no hubiéramos creído que seres como ustedes existían de no ser porque nos presentaron de manera tan abrupta, al parecer cortesía de una de nuestras estudiantes.

De antemano, baja el tono de tu voz porque aquí no vas a venir a gritarnos." Contesta Luna enojada. Antes de que estalle una disputa, Twilight decide intervenir.

"¡Ustedes! ¡Ya basta! No son los únicos que están involucrados en este lío. Y no es culpa de ellas que de pronto estas cosas interdimensionales ocurran en sus vidas.

Aun así se han ofrecido a ayudarlos en su batalla contra los Decepticons al igual que mis amigas. Hasta Spike y yo nos estamos jugando el todo al involucrarnos en el conflicto sabiendo que el destino de Equestria está pendiendo de un hilo."

La joven alicornio deja en claro que todos debían colaborar y permanecer unidos si querían ganar el conflicto antes que se les agote el tiempo.

Calmadas las aguas, Twilight vuelve su mirada sobre las directoras. "Por lo que estoy viendo, el almirante dejó algo importante antes de morir ¿correcto?"

"En efecto," responde la subdirectora Luna, "durante su estancia en el manicomio, nuestro bisabuelo no dejaba de hablar sobre sus visiones de una guerra entre máquinas y siempre acumulaba pilas de papel con garabatos llenos de símbolos.

Creemos que tal vez haya dejado un código, o posiblemente un mapa que conduzca a la Chispa Suprema. Lamentablemente la gran mayoría de ese papeleo fue desechado con el tiempo, tenemos esperanzas que algo de eso haya quedado aun."

Eso explicaba la urgencia de rebuscar entre las pertenencias. Solo buscaron en el primer nivel, Optimus y Jazz hacen un escaneo rápido del segundo piso y del ático con de detectar cualquier documento que guarde relación alguna.

"Nada. Parece que todo archivo relacionado con su bisabuelo desapareció por completo. Lo lamento… y también perdón por gritar; cuando me enojo me dejo llevar y no me controlo."

"No te preocupes Jazz, también lamentamos no hablar hablado en su debido momento." Parecía que todo había sido en vano. Hasta que a Spike se le ocurre preguntar algo.

"¿Y de casualidad su bisabuelo no dejó algún objeto que les dé una pista?"

"Me temo que no, Spike. Excepto esto."

La directora Celestia se levanta del sillón para sacar algo del cajón. En sus manos sostenía un estuche de cuero, abriéndolo para mostrar la mitad de un par de anteojos que, a pesar de las rajaduras, estaba bien conservado.

* * *

 **Luego de varios días de estar resfriado por fin puedo darme un respiro y volver a lo mío. Claro, todavía hace frío por donde vivo y temo que las temperaturas van a bajar las semanas que siguen así que mejor abrigarse mucho.**

 **En otra nota, en el mes pasado se estrenó el nuevo especial de Equestria Girls, y para sorpresa de muchos resultó ser el último especial y la última entrega de la serie. No quisiera entrar en detalles - salvo que merecía tener un final a lo grande - pero que esto no deba desanimarme ni a ustedes tampoco (aunque ya pasaron semanas, aun así).**

 **Y para los que se preguntan quien es el tal Tiberius se trata de la zarigüeya mascota de la Princesa Luna en los cómics de My Little Pony. Me gustaría verlo en la serie también antes de que llegue a su final; ese personaje me gustó bastante y hace una buena dupla con Luna.**


	16. Capítulo Quince

"Ya me perdí. ¿Podrías repetir de nuevo, por favor?" Longarm estaba confundido con el relato de Jazz.

Era de mañana, la ciudad estaba en calma como de costumbre con sus habitantes yendo a atender sus negocios y estudios.

Pareciera que si los eventos de ayer no hubieran generado un impacto en lo absoluto. En fin, los Autobots aprovecharon el momento para reunirse cerca de los suburbios haciendo resumen de la estancia en casa de las directoras.

"Que Celestia y Luna siempre tuvieron el mapa que nos guíe al Cubo. Miren, ayer por la noche estaban buscando unos papeles con trazos de las coordenadas que su bisabuelo dejó sin que tuvieran suerte.

En eso sacan una unidad contenedora diminuta que albergaba la mitad de un par de viejos anteojos con rajaduras. ¿Pero qué creen? ¡No eran rajaduras! Eran una parte de las coordenadas de la Chispa Suprema."

"Al parecer el almirante Kibitz activó por accidente la guía de navegación de Megatron cuando lo encontró, quedando grabadas tanto en su mente como en los lentes," añade Optimus Prime, "y por lo que asumo se había esmerado tanto para que el mundo note sus escritos que jamás se percató de ese detalle."

"Bonita noticia, ¿pero cómo conseguimos la otra parte?" Pregunta impaciente Crosshairs.

"Como dijimos, obtuvimos únicamente una parte a partir de un lente. La directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna esperan encontrar la mitad faltante dentro de Canterlot High para conseguir el código en su totalidad."

Los Autobots asintieron todos en afirmación, sólo debían estar alerta ante cualquier acción por parte de los Decepticons ;especialmente con Megatron, de vuelta entre sus filas.

Fue el turno de Drift para hablar. " _Sensei_ , teniendo cubierto esa parte ahora sólo faltaría regresar el Elemento de la Armonía a la custodia de Twilight _-hime_ para que pueda devolver el balance a su mundo.

Más desconozco si hay algún plan que se esté llevando a cabo para tal propósito."

"De hecho, conversando con la señorita Rarity, supe que formuló una estrategia que podría conferirle a Twilight los votos necesarios para convertirla en la ganadora del evento de hoy y recuperar la corona," menciona Ratchet cuando estuvo en los terrenos de la casa de la modista.

"¿Y te dijo exactamente en qué consiste su idea?"

"No. Pero dijo que sería un símbolo de unidad y demostrar el espíritu de la escuela y de sus estudiantes; porque así como Sunset Shimmer las dividió, Twilight Sparkle las unió de nuevo e iban a hacer que el resto lo sepan."

¡Esplendido! Si todo salía según lo previsto, pronto los Autobots conseguirían las coordenadas que los conducirían directamente a la Chispa Suprema, a la vez que Twilight y Spike recuperarán el Elemento de la Magia antes del término de su plazo en esta dimensión.

Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Sin embargo, mientras patrullaban la noche anterior un encuentro inesperado les hizo ver que Sunset y los Decepticons no eran los únicos de quienes debían preocuparse. Y desafortunadamente, todavía estaban allá afuera en la ciudad vigilándolos constantemente.

Debían ser más cautos a partir de este momento en lo que dura el día.

* * *

"¡Pero les estoy diciendo la verdad!" Exclamaba Silver Spoon con insistencia. Era la hora del almuerzo en Canterlot High y los grupos sociales se fueron cada quien a su mesa.

La joven de cabellos grises aseguraba que un enorme robot verde con hélices había aterrizado en su piscina y salió por las rejas de su mansión. Lo que más le sorprendía era que de alguna forma pasó de imprevisto sin que nadie lo viera.

Sweetie Belle parecía escéptica. "¿Segura que no lo soñaste? Porque para mí eso suena bastante como un sueño."

"Yo digo que las historietas que te presté por fin alteraron tu mente."

" _Pfft…_ no seas ridícula, Scootaloo. Yo no leo tonterías." Responde Silver Spoon tratando de salvar su imagen, luego se arrepentiría de haber dicho esa última frase. "Bueno, la culpa la tengo yo por esperar algo de ustedes."

"No dije nada." Aclara Apple Bloom.

"Tú si me crees, ¿verdad?" Silver Spoon mira con ojos suplicantes a Diamond Tiara. La otra niña adinerada estaba debatiendo mentalmente si ponerse de parte de su amiga o irse a otra mesa. Estaba deseando que algo suceda para salir de esta incomodidad.

Y para su buena suerte ocurrió. "Uh… oye Apple Bloom, ¿esa no es tu hermana?"

La del listón rosa voltea para ver a su hermana mayor. No había nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que ahora llevaba puesto un par de triángulos de plástico dorados unidos por una diadema azul sobre su cabeza; a manera de orejas.

Después vino vestida con una chaqueta azul con una C dorada bordada en el centro y a continuación llevaba un cinturón alrededor con una cola de caballo al final.

En efecto, era ella.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Pregunta Scootaloo con mucha curiosidad.

"Son orejas y colas de caballo que nuestras hermanas solían utilizar durante los eventos escolares cuando tenían nuestra edad," contesta Apple Bloom.

"Así es. ¡Eran fenomenales!" dice Sweetie Belle regocijada. Pero como su hermana no consiguió vender muchos en aquel entonces, creyó que ya no los volvería a ver. Hablando de Rarity.

Ella, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy también llevaban un conjunto cada una; las amigas de Twilight van tomando sus lugares en sus respectivas mesas.

Ya posicionadas, las chicas comienzan con dar cortos aplausos seguido de un alegre zapateo como si siguieran una melodía. Desde el otro lado de la cafetería, Spike presiona la tecla de una radio para dar inicio a la música.

 _ **Hey, Hey, todo el mundo nos tienen que escuchar**_

 _ **Somos diferentes como noche al día igual**_

 _ **Pero ve un poco más cerca**_

 _ **Y tú veras que soy como tú**_

 _ **Y tú igual a mí ¡Más!**_

 _ **Hey, Hey, todo el mundo escuchen ya**_

 _ **Que traemos la magia de la Amistad**_

 _ **Pues, somos diferentes como noche al día igual**_

 _ **Pero Twilight Sparkle nos ayudará a cambiar**_

 _ **A saltar, bailar**_

 _ **Si nos quieres ayudar a que Twilight tenga su corona una vez más**_

 _ **A saltar, bailar**_

 _ **Esto fuerte sonará si juntas estamos ¡Su corona al fin tendrá!**_

…

 _ **Ma-nos, subirán, este es un mensaje que tendrán**_

 _ **Subirán**_

 _ **Bajarán**_

 _ **Si tú nos quieres ayudar**_

…

 _ **Generosidad, honestidad**_

…

 _ **Risa, amable y lealtad**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Twilight nos ha hecho ver**_

…

 _ **¡Qué podemos ser!**_

…

 _ **A saltar, bailar**_

 _ **Si nos quieres ayudar a que Twilight tenga su corona una vez más**_

 _ **A saltar, bailar**_

 _ **Esto fuerte sonará si juntas estamos ¡Su corona al fin tendrá!**_

…

 _ **La misma voy a ser pero no cambiaré**_

 _ **Si tú no eres igual**_

 _ **Sé fiel a ese que eres tú**_

 _ **Si conmigo estás**_

 _ **Las diferencias se irán**_

 _ **Juntos iremos y ¡la escuela a salvar!**_

…

 _ **Salta y grita ya**_

 _ ***¡Hey!***_

 _ **Cascos da y a girar**_

 _ **Hazlo, hay que cambiar, puedes intentar**_

 _ **Salta y grita ya**_

 _ ***¡Hey!***_

 _ **Cascos da y a girar**_

 _ **Canterlot Wondercolts**_

 _ **¡Ella ganará!**_

 _ **Salta y grita ya**_

 _ ***¡Hey!***_

 _ **Cascos da y a girar**_

 _ **Hazlo, hay que cambiar, puedes intentar**_

 _ **Salta y grita ya**_

 _ ***¡Hey!***_

 _ **Cascos da y a girar**_

 _ **Canterlot Wondercolts**_

 _ **¡Ella ganará!**_

 _ **Salta y grita ya**_

 _ ***¡Hey!***_

 _ **Cascos da y a girar**_

 _ **Hazlo, hay que cambiar, puedes intentar**_

 _ **Salta y grita ya**_

 _ ***¡Hey!***_

 _ **Cascos da y a girar**_

 _ **Hazlo, hay que cambiar, puedes intentar**_

 _ ***¡Hey!***_

Al final todo el mundo recibió a Twilight con sonrisas y palmadas en la espalda. Cada chico y chica de la escuela tenía una oreja y una cola. Todos estaban gozando, y vitoreaban sin cesar el nombre de la princesa.

Obviamente Sunset presenció el baile, y salió intempestivamente del lugar. Quizás Twilight haya ganado esta batalla, pero estaba lejos de ganar la guerra. Y Sunset se encargaría de eso.

* * *

La de cabellos de fuego estaba dirigiéndose a la oficina de la subdirectora Luna con un folio lleno de fotografías. Fotografías que le fueron entregadas por Snips y Snails antes del término del almuerzo.

Sus labios van formando una sonrisa, este truco debía ser suficiente para sacar a Twilight de la competencia y seguir con sus planes; y por coincidencia, la Sparkle y sus amigas venían en dirección opuesta mostrando satisfacción en sus rostros.

¡Excelente! Sunset sabía que Luna no era tan flexible como su hermana cuando se trataba de algún acto de indisciplina en la escuela, y tenía lo necesario para inculpar a su semejante de Equestria. Es entonces que ella da tres golpes secos a la puerta de la oficina, la cual se abre dando pase a la ojijade.

"Subdirectora Luna ¡ha ocurrido algo terrible!-"

"¡Claro querida! Pasa y dime de qué se trata" Una voz la llamó desde adentro. Una que definitivamente no era de la subdirectora.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Quizás se vayan a confundir un poco con un fragmento de este capítulo, y aquí mi explicación:**

 **En el capítulo anterior tenía planeado incluir escenas de los Autobots dejando a las chicas y a Flash en sus respectivas casas e interactuando entre ellos. A Springer le tocó llevar a Rainbow de vuelta a su domicilio pensando que la atleta sabía pilotear un helicóptero militar. ¡Y vaya que se equivocó!**

 **Por fortuna, el Autobot dejaría a Dash sana y salva. Para su mala suerte, se daría cuenta que alguien de su tamaño no iba a poder transitar con facilidad entre el jardín y la cochera de la chica; así que con malabares logra salir de la dificultad sólo para tropezar con algo y terminar dentro de la piscina de Silver Spoon.**

 **Esa era la cuestión. Si no lo incluí fu porque hubiera sido muy tedioso llevarlo a cabo y no iba a tener significado para la trama (la otra propuesta involucraba a Applejack, Winona y Ironhide).**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización, les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche.**


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

**_(Miércoles, 10:50pm. Autopista principal)_**

 _Una camioneta oscura transitaba tranquilamente por la pista doblando hacia la ruta que conectaba fuera de la ciudad de Canterlot._

 _Normalmente estaría congestionado de otros autos dado la hora que era, pero hoy el paso estaba despejado. A éste se le van sumando otras ocho camionetas del mismo color, las cuales adoptan una especie de formación de flecha._

 _Como si estuvieran resguardando algo._

 _Desde el primer vehículo se podía escuchar una conversación entre sus tripulantes._

" _¿Alguien me recuerda qué estábamos haciendo allá exactamente?"_

" _Nuestro trabajo."_

" _Ya sé eso. Pero, ¿por qué?"_

" _Para reunir toda la información posible, llevarlo a la base e iniciar la lectura."_

 _El hombre no parecía estar convencido acerca de su oficio. "¿Eso incluye espiar por detrás a los demás?"_

" _Y por eso se le llama espionaje, genio." Corrige la voz femenina que lo acompaña, "aunque esto no vale la paga."_

" _Ni siquiera nos pagan. Es más, ¿tenemos salario para comenzar?"_

" _Oye, jamás dije que esto nos iba a beneficiar a todos cuando comenzamos. No creas que eres el único del equipo que siente burlado mientras le están dando duro por detrás del-"_

" _Suficiente." Corta una tercera voz, de mujer, con severidad. Al igual que los otros dos, su tono refleja el hartazgo y la inconformidad acerca de este asunto: y sin embargo, se sentían obligados a cumplirlo por necesidad._

" _Le llevaremos los audios como quedó acordado. Punto. Con eso le callaremos la boca en lo que dure la misión y espero que con eso nos puedan dejar en paz de una vez."_

" _Solo que no lo estaremos si por algún motivo fallamos. Es más, no viviremos si es que fallamos."_

"… _Lo sé."_

 _Pudieron seguir la charla el resto de la noche cuando la camioneta impacta contra algo sólido, al igual que las otras dos que la flanquean._

 _El resto se ve forzado a frenar para evitar un choque masivo. Los pasajeros del auto guía observan cómo el techo era arrancado de lleno por un par de manos enormes y metálicas, dando paso a la figura de Hound._

 _Pronto se le sumarían Optimus Prime y Crosshairs, alumbrando a los individuos._

" _¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! No tenemos ni cinco minutos en el vecindario y ya están armando un escándalo." Comenta el Autobot paracaidista apuntando con sus revólveres, "espero una buena explicación, señoritas."_

 _Todos los tripulantes de las VAN – hombres y mujeres con trajes negros – bajan presurosos para sacar sus armas imitando a Crosshairs, salvo un puñado._

" _Autobots, ¡retírenles las armas!"_

 _A la orden de su líder acatan Ratchet, Ironhide, Drift, Bumblebee, Longarm y Jazz; siendo éste quien sustrae las pistolas con la palma de su mano transformada en un imán para luego triturarlas._

 _Optimus se arrodilla para dar una inspección rápida de estas personas. Interesante, por lo general la primera impresión que esperaría de un humano al verlo sería de impacto._

 _¿Acaso no les tenían miedo?_

" _Optimus, encontré esto," llama Longarm revisando los restos de la camioneta destrozada, "son videos sobre la escaramuza de esta tarde más algunos audios. Parece que nos han estado siguiendo todo el día."_

" _¡Esperen! No es lo que ustedes están pensando."_

" _¿Y qué es entonces?" Contrarresta Ironhide con su pregunta, "porque si no estoy equivocado, esto es un acto de espionaje que compromete la vida privada de algunos civiles."_

" _Con qué propósito, no sabemos pero nos interesa ahora. Así que será mejor que comiencen a hablar de una buena vez."_

 _Eso era difícil de realizar para estas personas dado el momento y las circunstancias desventajosas en las que se encontraban. Antes de que sucediera algo el modo alterno Osprey de Springer hace su entrada, cambiando a su apariencia robótica antes de aterrizar._

" _Lamento la demora. Tuve un percance tras dejar a Rainbow Dash en su domicilio y…" El Autobot corta su monólogo al encontrarse con el grupo de individuos de abajo._

 _De pronto, reconoce a uno de ellos._ _"¿Sargento Mayor Lightning Streak?"_

" _Eee…_ _¡Sí señor!" Responde el mencionado con su saludo tradicional, pero rompe la postura recordando su posición._

" _¿Los conoces?"_

" _Así es señor. Es uno de los soldados que lograron escapar de la base Saxon Front cuando los Decepticons atacaron. Días después lo encontré junto a su grupo cuando se defendían de Scorponok."_

" _Es cierto, señor," responde el rubio. Y añade también, "también mis colegas están aquí._ _Misty Fly, High Winds, Blaze,_ _Sky Stinger, Vapor Trail, Soarin, Fleetfoot y Spitfire; nuestra jefa."_

 _Cada miembro da un paso al frente de los demás. Spitfire intercambia miradas con el Autobot Osprey – un mal momento para reencontrarse, pero le daba gusto._

" _Hola de nuevo, extraño." Saluda la mujer._

" _Igualmente extiendo mis más cordiales saludos, Coronel."_

" _Heh. Llámame por mi nombre, ya no soy una militar."_

 _Prime entiende rápidamente la relación amical entre su compañero de grupo y estas personas. Era lo que necesitaba saber._

 _Ordena a los Autobots guardar sus armas para evitar cualquier futuro enfrentamiento y se dirige a la mujer de cabellos de fuego._

" _Lamento mucho esta temprana agresión, señorita. Pero temo que los datod que están en su poder no deben llegar a su destino por la misma razón que están aquí."_

" _Es totalmente entendible, tampoco podemos culparlos. Solo seguimos órdenes de nuestros superiores."_

" _De hecho, nos indicaron evitar todo tipo de contacto con ustedes. Los consideran una amenaza." comenta Fleetfoot._

" _A ver: somos brutos, nos gusta conquistar mundos y aborrecemos toda forma de vida orgánica e inorgánica. Síp, definitivamente no somos eso." Jazz emplea su tono humorístico con algo de sarcasmo._

" _Bueno, deben comprender que no podemos dejar que entreguen estas grabaciones a su organización. Estarían cometiendo un error." Indica Ratchet repasando los videos de su batalla campal más reciente._

 _Crosshairs tenía sus sospechas. "Estoy seguro de que a estos sujetos los hemos visto antes. Oye Hound, ¿estos sujetos no te recuerdan a algún grupo federal?"_

" _No lo sé. No serían los primeros que nos persigan, ni que intenten matarnos, o que traten de vendernos por menos de 5000 dólares."_

" _ **Eso pasó-una-sola vez."**_ _Dice Bumblebee._

 _De vuelta al asunto. "Oigan, sabemos que son los chicos buenos y que están aquí para evitar que un par de artefactos caigan en manos de estos…"_

" _Decepticons."_

" _Exacto," agradece Soarin, "pero ¿no creen que fue imprudente involucrar a estos adolescentes? Deberían disfrutar de la vida como los demás jóvenes en vez de estar librando esta clase de conflicto bélico para salvar la Tierra."_

 _Por mucho que Spitfire deseara que jamás haya dicho eso, su colega trajo un punto bastante válido. ¿Por qué arrastrar a seres inocentes hacia tanto sufrimiento?_

 _Era ilógico._

" _No piensen que no sentimos remordimiento por ello," aclara Drift, "no es nuestra intención arriesgar la vida de los humanos sin razón alguna. Sin embargo, en lo personal, hay algo especial dentro de esas chicas que no podemos explicar con certeza que les inspira a seguir adelante._

 _Nuestra aliada pudo ver ese espíritu en ellas, y por eso las unió nuevamente para que tenga la oportunidad de poder salvar su mundo, así como a quienes la rodean y a su semejante también._

 _Como podrán ver, eligieron este camino porque están seguras de su decisión tal como ustedes eligieron el sendero del guerrero para servir a su nación y a su señor."_

 _El corto discurso del Autobot samurái dejó mudos a los agentes, quienes no dejan de intercambiar miradas sin saber qué decir al respecto._

" _Entonces, señorita Spitfire, ¿qué dice?" Pregunta Prime, "¿puede confiar en nosotros?"_

 _Por supuesto que Spitfire tenía bien clara su respuesta. Voltea hacia su grupo para ver qué podía leer en sus miradas. No había objeción alguna, estaba decidido entonces._

" _¿Qué quieren que hagamos?"_

" _Traten de convencer a sus líderes de no ir por las personas equivocadas. Dejen el asunto de los Decepticons en nuestras manos, y a Sunset Shimmer en manos de las chicas._

 _De esta manera evitaremos que sus mundos corran la misma suerte que Cybertron."_

 _Sin más que decir, la ex militar asiente su cabeza en afirmación aprobando el convenio. Optimus ordena entonces que los audios y las filmaciones recopiladas sean borrados al momento._

 _Hecho esto, los Autobots se despiden cordialmente y deseando buena suerte dan vuelta y se marchan adoptando sus formas vehiculares._

 _Lo mismo hace la mujer junto a su gente, subiendo a las camionetas que todavía estaban en funcionamiento y desapareciendo en la pista hacia rumbo desconocido._

* * *

 **(Escuela Secundaria Canterlot. Minutos después del almuerzo)**

Luna no dejaba de buscar la mitad faltante de los lentes del almirante.

Celestia y ella habían decidido separarse para abarcar todas las oficinas y salones de la escuela esperando que alguna de las dos tuviera suerte en encontrar el mencionado objeto.

Hasta el momento investigó en la sala de los docentes, el área de cómputo y el laboratorio sin conseguir nada. Obviamente no lo hallaría en el gimnasio debido a que se realizaría el evento de esta tarde y no había razón alguna de estar rebuscando entre las decoraciones.

Aunque no lo descartaba del todo. Se pueden encontrar varios objetos entre las gradas si uno se pone a buscar a fondo.

"¡Subdirectora Luna!" La voz de una mujer la llama mientras se va acercando, "¡qué bueno que la encuentro! Necesito decirle algo."

"Ahora no Cheerilee, estoy algo ocupada con otro asunto personal. Si es por la programación de los exámenes podemos hablarlo cuando culmine el Baile de Otoño…"

"De hecho, también le quería mencionar sobre un problema que surgió con las decoraciones..."

La mirada de la subdirectora pone una mirada seria que causa temor en la señorita Cheerilee. No era saludable hacer enojar a la hermana menor de Celestia, ni siquiera en broma.

"... ¡eso es lo de menos! Hay una persona que la quiere ver en su oficina. Es urgente."

"¿Te dijo su nombre?"

"Uh, no subdirectora. Pero por lo que veo parece uno de los federales."

La última parte hace que las cejas de Luna acentúen más su expresión. Sin perder tiempo se dirige hacia su oficina. Luego averiguaría sobre el problema con el baile.

Después de transitar por todos los pasadizos y las interminables filas de casilleros verdes finalmente arriba hacia su despacho.

La subdirectora Luna gira la perilla de su puerta ingresando para encontrar a tres señores con traje formal y lentes oscuros – armados por lo que parece – a Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas sentadas sobre las sillas y un cuarto sujeto del mismo traje formal, pero en un tono marrón oscuro, dando una especie de charla a las jóvenes.

"… y de esta manera puedes construir un núcleo de fusión casero sin la necesidad de ir con un laboratorio."

"¡Fascinante!" Decía Pinkie Pie mientras tomaba nota en su libreta de mano, parece que era la única que prestaba atención a la exposición. "Pero entonces, ¿cómo evitas que los átomos puedan generar una explosión en masa cuando cambien de polaridad al manipular el núcleo?"

"Mmm… buena pregunta. Tal vez si inviertes primero la polaridad de los- ¡Bunas tardes, subdirectora Luna! No me percaté que había llegado. Pase que está en su oficina, solo estamos de visita programada por cinco minutos."

"Uh… de igual manera señor," la mujer devuelve el saludo. "La maestra me avisó que alguien deseaba verme."

"En realidad quería hablar con su hermana también, pero veo que es más entusiasta que la directora."

"Como sea. Podría identificarse, si no es mucha molestia."

"¡Ah claro! Formalidades ante todo, si no que ella lo diga." El hombre señala a Twilight, quien parecía mostrarse avergonzada y no tan sorprendida por esta persona.

"Agente Discord, del buró de investigación gubernamental del Sector Siete." Extiende la mano enguantada como saludo hacia Luna.

"Rapidito, que el brazo cansa luego."

* * *

 **Luego de mucho tiempo, por fin aparece el señor del caos - o al menos su contraparte humana que imaginé para esta trama. Y para que no haya confusiones sobre la presencia de Spitfire y los demás soldados (ex-soldados) les recomiendo leer la precuela de este fic.**

 **Igual seguiré trabajando en mejorar las conexiones de ambas tramas. La continuación en el siguiente capítulo. Y para quienes adivinaron que Discord iba a aparecer, pues mis más sinceras felicitaciones... porque la realidad no puedo recompensarlos con premios de verdad.**

 **(Perdón).**


End file.
